Faith Forever
by Rachby
Summary: This is a post "Chosen" fic that basically tells what happens to Buffy, Vi, Kenn and Faith after Battle Sunnydale. Buffy/Faith slash! It'll be a long piece (and was originally 2 of my separate pieces that I combined..) and hopefully will have a lot about all the characters. Several plots and hopefully kind of like a second series of BTVS. But with B/F! PLEASE REVIEW. Fuffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Faith Forever**

[A/N: Hey, this is a post "Chosen" piece that I created by combining my old stories "Faith in the Roses" and "Seeds of Faith" because they were so similar and I feel like I will have a better launching idea this way. This is a Fuffy slash and a piece that will be rather long. Only change I've made from the show is that Robin Wood died. NBD. BUT. Slash on.]

Chapter One

_"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." _  
_J.R.R. Tolkien_

After Battle Sunnydale, all the Scoobies had were each other. They headed out for the horizon in their hijacked school bus, all of them tired, all of them sore. There were only 13 survivors on the bus, but it felt like a small army. They'd experienced victory over the Turok-Han and it felt really, really good. Buffy couldn't pretend to not be proud of the potentials, and when they stopped at a bank so that Giles could get a money order from the council in order to pay for a motel, she told them.

"I'm really proud of everyone," the blonde said, standing at the front of the bus. "And I know everyone's really hungry and some of you are injured and all of us are sad, but you guys did really really awesome today." She looked around the bus at all the eyes on her. Willow and Kennedy leaned on each other. Xander leaned against the window. Dawn was nestled in her seat. All of the potentials were holding onto one another, trying to find someone to depend on. Andrew had his knees against his chest in the bus seat, trying to stay alert. The only person not looking at her was Faith. She licked her dry lips and tried to focus on the rest of them. "You all just survived the worst fight of our lives, and that's not something to brush off. We saved the world. Because of YOU GUYS." She gave them all a reassuring smile, even though the gash on her forehead was throbbing and the hole in her abdomen was only beginning to heal. She took her seat back by Dawn, on the opposite side as Faith.

No one on the bus had the energy to cheer, but a calm washed over all of them.

Buffy leaned over to Faith and nudged her. "You okay?"

"Wood didn't make it," Faith said. "But I'm five by five. You okay, B?"

"I've been worse," Buffy replied. "Long day. Kinda just want a hot shower. And.." She lifted her shirt, looked down at the open hole to the left of her navel, that had probably just missed all of her organs. She could feel her slayer healing powers pulling muscle back together. It still hurt like Hell though. "Maybe some stiches."

Faith's eyes widened. "Shit B. You gonna be okay?"

"I'm here," the blonde said. "I'll be fine. When we get to the motel, I'll have Will magic me up."

"Maybe she should start now," the brunette looked at the blood hardening around the wound. If Buffy hadn't been a slayer, she would have bled out a long time ago. "Red," Faith called back to Willow. "You seen this hole in Blondie?"

"Hole?" Willow squeezed out of her bus seat, leaving Kennedy leaning against the window. "Lemme see." She knelt down in front of the slayer. "Buffy! You didn't tell me you were mortally wounded!" She put her hands on the slayer's stomach. "Hold on, I don't have much magic in me right now, cuz I'm still recharging, but I can at least close this hole."

"What if we all hold hands or somethin'?" Faith offered. "Can't you pull energy from all of us?"

"Everyone's already drained," Buffy argued. She winced when Willow's fingers brushed the wound. "I can't ask anyone to do that."

Faith shrugged. "You're not asking. And I don't mind. You risked your life for all of us, B. The least we can do is get you back in one piece."

Kennedy hopped up then, newly energized and ready to help out her girlfriend. "I'm in." She turned to the potentials. "You guys in?"

Violet, Rona, Shannon, Caridad and Chao-ahn all got up to help. It was hard to link hands, but together, with Xander's help and Dawn's they all made a crooked circle and Buffy leaned back against the seat and let Willow heal her. When Giles got back on the bus to tell them all that they could go in to the motel, the wound was closed, and only a puckered scar remained. He wiped his glasses on the his dirty shirt and said, "Is everyone alright?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes. Thanks."

Giles got them three rooms. He and Xander and Andrew took one room. The potentials and Dawn took another, and Willow, Kennedy, Buffy and Faith took the third. While everyone else was showering, Giles, Dawn and Xander went to the store to get some of the girls a change of clothes. Kennedy and Willow shared a shower, and Buffy laid in the motel floor and stared up at the stucco ceiling.

"You were really amazing today," Faith said, and sat down beside her. "I mean, I don't do this a lot, but I just really wanted to tell you how amazing you were. You kicked total ass, B."

Buffy tried to smile. She closed her eyes and a few tears formed in her eyes. She thought about Spike setting on fire in front of her. She cried and her body shook a bit.

"Hey," Faith said, "You don't gotta do that. We won. We should be partyin!"

The blonde put her palms to her eyes and wiped away dirt, grime, dried blood, maybe hers, maybe someone else's, maybe not even human blood. "I know," she said, "I'm just really, REALLY tired."

The bathroom door opened up and Willow and Kennedy came out in towels. They looked tired too.

"Is Giles back yet with clothes?" Kennedy asked.

Faith shook her head. "Ah, no. Looks like you two will get some more naked time together." She reached forward and slid her arm under Buffy's shoulder. "Have a blast," she said, and helped Buffy back to her feet, and into the bathroom.

"So many people died," Buffy said, leaning against the sink, as Faith pulled the door shut. "And I guess I should be used to it, but I'm not."

"You'll never get used to it," The brunette shook her head. "I mean I've killed people and I'm still not used to it." Faith looked the blonde up and down. "Why don't you get a shower, and then get into bed? You'll feel better once you sleep some of it off."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think I got it in me to even shower. I am so exhausted."

"I could help you," Faith said. "I mean, if that's not too weird." She stepped forward, pushed Buffy's jacket down her shoulders. Then undid the blonde's jeans, and while she was pulling them down, Buffy pulled off her shirt. She was beyond caring about boundaries. Faith stripped her the rest of the way and walked her to the shower. There was still dried blood all over her stomach, and the gash on her forehead was still open. Faith tried not to stare, but even torn up, Buffy's body was really nice. She turned on the water, and waited for it to heat up before she took Buffy's hand and led her into the stream of water.

"I'm sorry about Wood," Buffy said, after she'd pulled the curtain closed, and stood with the pounding water pressing against her bare skin. Faith handed her one of the little motel sized shampoos and Buffy worked some of it through her hair. "I really am. He was a great guy."

The brunette slayer sat on the sink and tried to keep her eyes on Buffy's face. "Yeah, he was pretty cool. I was afraid he wouldn't make it through. But I was hoping he would. Not cuz I loved him or anything. Just cause I cared about him."

Buffy rinsed her hair and rubbed her body with a bar of soap. "Yeah. I know," she said. "And I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry about your vamp," Faith said. "Ya know, burnin' to bits and all that."

Buffy laughed, sort of ironically. "Yeah. I knew he had to die, but it still hurt watching him do it, you know?" She turned off the water, pulled the curtain back open and stood for a second, completely naked, dripping water into the tub.

Faith hopped off the sink, and then paused, letting her eyes scan the blond's naked form. "I know I stole your body for a bit," Faith said, "But I never really took a minute to look at it." She shook her head. "You're a catch, B," she said. "If you weren't so beat up, and I wasn't filthy I would..."

Buffy felt suddenly really self-conscious. She reached forward and took the towel of the rack and wrapped it around her loosely, and then stepped out of the tub and stood awkwardly on the cool bathroom tiles. She didn't know how to respond, but she was curious. "You would what?"

The dark slayer licked her lips. Her body was aching and she felt like she'd rolled in soot, but she thought- To hell with it. They'd just saved the damn world. What was the point in having reservations? She closed the distance between her and the blond slayer and put her hands on Buffy's shoulders. Her palms were lined with dirt, but they were warm. Then, while they were standing there, looking at each other, both hurting physically, mentally, just ALL over, Faith brought her face to Buffy's and then kissed her. She didn't kiss her hard, or hungry or anything. She just kissed her, pressed her lips against the other slayer's lips, and closed her eyes.

Buffy felt like her heart would shoot out of her chest. But she was too stunned to react. Well, she was too stunned to push Faith away. Besides, it felt good. The longer they kissed, the better it felt. Both girls had just lost friends and lovers. So the blonde just let Faith kiss her, and after a moment, she let herself kiss Faith back. It didn't feel wrong. Just different. Soft. Careful. Things that Faith WASN'T. Not normally, anyway. And even though the other slayer smelt like fire and sweat, maybe blood too, Buffy didn't care. She just kissed her and pretended for a moment that they were back in Sunnydale High, before graduation, before the stuff with the mayor, before Faith's betrayal, and all they wanted was to taste the other one's tongue.

But then there was a knock at the door, and the girls pulled away, perhaps simultaneously.

"Giles brought clothes," Willow said through the cheap wood, "Scrub bottoms and tees. But at least you guys can change."

Faith stepped around Buffy, started stripping out of her outfit, and then climbed into the shower. Buffy glanced at the door, then at Faith, who stood naked, her eyes closed, the water running down her face.

"Thanks Will," she said, absentmindedly. "Out in a minute." She stood watching Faith for a second and wondered if she would pull the shower curtain closed, or just stand there, splashing water into the floor. Her eyes slid down the other girl's body- her neck, her breasts, her hips, her thighs. She watched the dirt slide down her skin and wash away. Buffy was tired, her head was foggy, and she was cold. But the water bouncing off of Faith was steamy.

"Gonna stand there or get back in?" Faith asked.

Buffy sucked in a breath. And then she swallowed her fear because there was honestly nothing left to be afraid of, dropped her towel and got in. For a moment she just stood in the mist, watching the other slayer rinse shampoo out of her hair. But then Faith's chocolatey brown eyes flicked back to Buffy's face. She pulled the curtain closed and put her hand on Buffy's hip, coaxed her to come closer.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Buffy whispered and looked down at Faith's breasts which rose and fell slowly as she breathed.

"You think I do?" was Faith's response. She put one hand on Buffy's jaw and brought their mouths back together. They kissed for again, just as sensually, and careful as they had the first time.

Honestly, it was blowing Buffy's mind. She had been sure that Faith was the type to be rough. But her kisses were anything but rough. They were so careful, so sweet.. The blonde slayer just wanted to press her body to the other girl and feel her heart beat.

Faith was just as shocked, maybe more. Buffy got down with vamps. Destroyed a house fucking one. Stole the other's one's soul because the sex was THAT good. She had dated an army boy and had sex for hours in a fucked up magic house. Or somethin'. She'd heard stories. But here she was just kissing her, biting Faith's lip a little, but not letting her hands leave Faith's shoulder blades.

There were no sexual intentions from either of them. And honestly, they both found it unbelievably wonderful. It felt so easy to just kiss and just.. Hold each other, under the steady stream of water. They kissed for a long time, finally rolling their tongues together, and sighing quietly. Faith pulled Buffy closer, pressed their breasts together, put one her hand on the shorter slayer's hip and the other one on the back of her neck. She didn't want to stop. She could have kissed Buffy indefinately.

But eventually the water ran cold, and the girls shivered. Faith turned off the faucet and got out again to get both of them a new towel. She handed one to Buffy first, and then dryed herself off. Neither one of them spoke, but Faith held open the door for Buffy when she was dry and wrapped up once more. The older slayer went to the bed and got the clothes Willow had laid out for her and Faith. She and Kennedy were already asleep in bed.

Buffy pulled on the pants and the shirt and climbed into the scratchy motel bed. Faith did the same not even a minute later and crawled in beside Buffy. Her arm slid around the blond girl's form and gave both of them just enough reassurance to pass into a much needed sleep.

Faith wasn't there when Buffy woke up. Instead, there was a note, written on motel stationary-

_"B, _  
_Goin' solo. Catch you later Blondie._  
_Faith"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 2

_-A MONTH LATER-_

Buffy Summers missed her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo. After Battle Sunnydale there was no climbing into the big crater to get anything out, and so Mr. Gordo, much like the majority of the rest of Buffy's former life, was lost forever.

At least the Scoobies had each other. The battle had resulted in the death of many of the potentials, but a few survived. Rona, Shannon, Caridad and Chao-ahn joined Giles, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Andrew at the Slayer Training Academy in London. Violet and Kennedy went with Buffy a week after the battle to Buckeye Maine the site of another raging Hellmouth. The council paid for free room and board while the girls were on location. And even though the new house on the beach was beautiful, Buffy couldn't help but miss 1630 Revello Drive.

It was a chilly Tuesday evening. Everything happened on Tuesdays. Buffy was sitting on the carpet of their new house, holding some playing cards and drinking some ice tea through a straw.

"Go fish," Kennedy told Violet, and crossed her legs on the berber carpet.

Violet dug into the pile of cards in the middle of the three girls and drew something she couldn't use. Again. "I fold," she told Buffy and Kennedy. "I hate this game."

"I don't think you CAN fold in Go Fish," the blonde slayer said. "But I hate this game too." She tossed her hand into the pile and fell down onto the carpet.

"So what kinda girl is Xander into?" Vi asked out of no where, pushing the lemon around in her drink with her straw. "Like am I his type?"

Buffy laughed. She thought about Xander's previous romantic involvements- Ms. French, Ampata, Cordelia...Anya. Not a sane one among them. "He's hard to read, but I don't see why you wouldn't be. He likes girls attractive, and you're definitely cute. So there's that."

Vi blushed. "Ya think so? Because I was thinking when we finished this job I could maybe ask him out or..." She shook her head, chuckling lightly. "I don't know if I will. But maybe." She lay down on the right side of Buffy.

Kennedy abandoned her card hand and lay down too, the left of Buffy, and said, "Hey Buff, can I ask you a question? A personal typa question?"

"Why not?" Buffy replied.

"Will told me about your past with guys," Kennedy told her, "And I was thinking.. You ever thought about maybe switchin' teams?"

Violet looked up at the stucco ceiling. She didn't know much about Buffy's past but she was sure that something had been going on between her and the vampire taht died in the Hellmouth.

"Switching teams?" Buffy repeated. "Like dating girl vampires?"

"Like just dating GIRLS," Kennedy said, "They don't have to be vampires. Or supernatural at all. I mean unless that's the only thing that gets you riled up."

"I've never even thought about it," Buffy replied quickly, folding her hands under her head. But she was lying. She'd thought about it her senior year of high school when a certain other slayer showed up in Sunnydale. And she'd thought about it again when the same girl came back to town. But most recently, she'd thought about it directly after Battle Sunnydale, when Buffy made out with that same girl- Faith- in a motel shower. But over the last two weeks she'd pushed the thought to the back of her mind, sure that the attraction was due to their slayer bond.. But then, Buffy didn't feel the same way about Violet or Kennedy or ANY of the other other activated potentials. It was just something between her and Faith.

"Not even once?" Vi pressed. It wasn't really any of her business, but she knew practically nothing about the blonde. It was hard spending so much time with someone and being pretty blank on their personality. She needed to know what made Buffy tick, that way she could fight alongside her more swiftly. Maybe her sexuality wouldn't help that much, but she took whatever she could get. Vi's family was gone. She'd spent most of the last year with her watcher. But he died and now Buffy and the rest of the potentials were all she had.

"Thought about it or considered it?" Buffy asked. "Because anyone could say 'What's that like?' but to actually want to DO it, that's different." She was just playing on her pretend innocence, but her mind kept returning to that motel. That shower.. Those ten minutes.

Kennedy laughed. It was no secret that she and Willow Rosenberg were a couple, but she couldn't deny that she felt something for Buffy. It wasn't attraction or anything, just mostly curiousity. She'd talked to Willow about it. She'd asked her if Buffy was even curious about the same sex. Willow had laughed at her, told her that Buffy was into really strong, really dangerous men. Maybe that was all Buffy had been with, but Kennedy couldn't shake the feeling that Buffy wasn't completely straight. "More like wanted to do it," she told the blonde. "Like thought about kissin' a girl, or makin' out with a girl. Maybe even havin' sex with a girl." She thought about the last time she and Willow had slept together, and smiled. Willow was such a dream.

It wasn't like Buffy to discuss her sex life. She liked to keep what she did in the bedroom pretty private. But being questioned about whether or not she would do something threatened her courage. And plus, she's already done it. No way was she going to admit that, but still. So she said, "I mean yeah, I've thought about it before."

"With who?"

Buffy sat up. She hopped to her feet and then went to get a drink out the fridge, ignoring the younger slayer's question. She pulled out a bottle of water and broke the seal. Kennedy got up too, and then pulled Vi to her feet. They went into kitchen and leaned against the cheap formica counter tops.

"Aw, c'mon," Kennedy said. "You haaaaaave to tell us now."

Buffy shook her head and took a big drink. "No. I don't."

"Yeah you do!" Kennedy pushed herself up onto the counter and swung her legs, excitedly. "Was it someone you went to high school with? Or college? Or is it someone we know...Or?" There was a knock at the door and Vi went to open it. "Who is it?" Kennedy continued to beg, not even interested in the visitor.

Vi pulled the door open without looking in the peep-hole. She was a good fighter, maybe, but she still lacked a little on the common-sense front. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. It was Faith Lehane, the legendary "dark slayer" that had led them all into a failed ambush back in Sunnydale after kicking Buffy out of her house.

"Hey kiddo," the brunette said, "Buffy here?"

Violet turned, dazed, and walked back to the kitchen Faith on her heels. Kennedy and Buffy were still arguing but they stopped immediately when their eyes fell on the visitor.

"Faith," Buffy said, her heart suddenly racing, her hands suddenly shaking.

"Miss me, B?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 3

The last time Buffy saw Faith was the day of the final battle with the First and the Turok-Han army. Giles got some rooms in a shitty motel just outside of the remains of Sunnydale and all the survivors pilled up in three rooms and slept for hours. That was all they could do. Well that's all MOST of them could do. Buffy and Faith actually made out naked in the shower for a while. It had absolutely thrown Buffy for a loop. She couldn't figure it out, but when she kissed Faith she FELT something for Faith. And when they got in bed, the brunette actually put her arm around Buffy and held her until they fell asleep. It was wonderfull.

But when Buffy woke up, Faith was gone. All that remained was a piece of hotel stationary by Buffy's head. It said- "Goin' solo. Catch you later Blondie." That's all. No explanation, no hint at where she was going. Just that. Buffy was still kind of bitter.

Seeing Faith again after doing what they'd done made Buffy's head spin. In Sunnydale she'd mostly wanted to kick Faith's ass. Faith had kicked her out, committed mutiny, got all Buffy's potentials hurt. And yet, when she got back into her house, and saw Faith again, really saw her, she just wanted to throw her down, shove her tongue into her mouth and... It was ridiculous. And now they HAD kissed, and it was nothing like Buffy had imagined, and it was driving Buffy crazy trying to figure out what it meant and why Faith left her the next morning.

Faith had on one of her signature outfits- a pair of jeans, a matching jean jacket, and a tiny maroon halter top. She dropped a duffel bag in the kitchen floor and walked around, inspecting the place. "Nice dive," she said, stepping around Vi, and heading over to the fridge. She pulled it open, "No booze but that's okay. We can fix that." She went back into the living room and spun around. "Wanted to ask if I could crash on your couch," she told them as she walked back into the kitchen, "but I see you don't got one so I guess I'll take up a piece of carpet or something."

"I thought you were going solo?" Buffy said, "What are you doing here?"

Faith shrugged. "Got lonely. No big d. Thought I'd come find my favorite blonde." She reached forward and spun one of Buffy's curls around her the index finger on her right hand. "You guys don't mind right?" She was asking Kennedy and Vi, but she didn't look at them. Her eyes locked in Buffy's.

"We were kinda having fun being a trio," Buffy told Faith.

"Yeah?" Faith dropped her hand. "You want me to go then?" She hitched her thumb and pointed behind her. "'Cause I got plenty of other people missin' me."

Kennedy slid off the counter and held up her hands. "I'm fine with you staying. And I'm sure Vi is too, aren'tcha Vi?" She looked to the redhead and she nodded. "So if you wanna crash with us, I'll take a bed with Vi, and you and Buffy can bunk."

Buffy shot the younger slayer a look, and Kennedy beamed at her. It was obvious she had caught on.

"Good thing I got the littles on my side," Faith said, "Cause it looks like the Golden Girl is mad at me."

"Your note had six words. Six. I got a better goodbye from Spike and he caught on fire in front of me!"

The brunette smiled and her dimples made Buffy's breath catch in her throat. Faith's dimples always did that. "Six? Looks like someone memorized my note," she said, her voice pleased. "You did miss me, didn't you?"

Buffy stuck her bottom lip out. She didn't mean to resort to pouting, but she couldn't be mad when Faith was smiling like that. "No. I didn't. I'm just tired at you being an emotionless... Meanie."

"Meanie?" Faith's eyebrows went up. "You willin' to fight over those words?" She laughed and shoved Buffy. "Lighten up B! We're all here for the same reason, right? To fight the good fight? To tell some baddies to go fuck themselves?"

"And to raid a Turok-Han den," Vi added, her voice little.

Faith spun around. "Turok-Han? No shit?"

"They've got an underground den," Buffy explained. "Somewhere under the coffee shop on main. Purty's. And I'm pretty sure that the barrista we saw today is a demon. His eyes looked really freaky."

"Sounds like you guys have done enough research," Faith said. "We could go now."

"We could," Kennedy said, "But it's dark. If we go, it needs to be early morning. Just as the sun comes up. So we can lead 'em out into day and watch 'em burn up."

"Nothing like the smell of an ubervamp frying in the morning," Buffy said and pushed her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans.

"So let's hit the sheets," Faith said, "And get up early and go dust 'em. The quicker we kick their asses, the quicker we can kick other asses."

Kennedy waggled her eyebrows at Buffy at the 'hit the sheets' comment. But then she said, "Sounds good to me. If I have to play another round of Gin-Rummy, I'm going to jump out the window."

"So where's our room?" Faith asked, and got her duffel.

Buffy took the brunette down the hallway and once they were both in the room, she shut and locked the door and rounded on Faith. "Six words Faith? Six!? I thought I meant more to you than that. And what? You get up while I'm still asleep and dissapear for four weeks? I thought you were dead!"

"You tried to kill me before and didn't lose any sleep over it!" Faith said, holding her hands up. "Excuse me for wanting space. It was a big death party down there in the hellmouth and when it was all over, I just wanted to go get drunk."

"Get drunk!? You seriously have a drinking problem! You know that?" Buffy walked up to Faith, stood right in front of her and said, "So that's what you've been doing for the past month? Drinking?"

Faith's eyes flashed from Buffy's eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes. Buffy knew Faith was feeling what she was feeling because Buffy could feel what Faith was feeling too. "I tried to start over. Ya know, not as a slayer. I went to New York. Got a job in a store. Shacked up with some guy. It was all a load of shit. I quit at the end of the second week. I stayed there for a few more days, tryin' to get my use out of the first month's rent. Then I called up G. He told me you guys were relocated in Maine, trampin' around the place and fightin' supernatural crime like some kind of superheroes. Real cavalier and shit. So I took the rest of my money and flew to England to see everyone else. Caught up with Xan-man, your sister and the other littles. Willow was real pissed at me. Imagine that! Red being pissed. Kinda thought it was funny for a few days, then it just got on my damn nerves. She said that I hurt your feelings leavin' without a goodbye. So I started thinking about you. About what we did in that motel. About the vibe I'd been gettin' from you back in Sunnydale, everytime we got near each other that LED to what we did in that motel. So I asked the council for some money. Told 'em I wanted to join you guys on your adventures and they paid for me a plane here."

Buffy was lost for a minute in Faith's confession. She hadn't actually expected Faith to talk that much, or explain her reasonings for doing anything. It worried her that the only part of any of that she cared about was Faith's admission to shacking up with a guy. "You broke up with the guy you were living with?" she asked, her voice small.

"Never were together, B," Faith responded.

"I just mean, you guys went your seperate ways?"

"He's in another state. So I guess seperate ways would be one way of sayin' what I'm tryin' to say." There was a pause and then Faith laughed. "I show up after a month and that's all you care about? Whether or not I'm single?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 4

Buffy blushed. Faith was such a bitch. She swept in and out of Buffy's life without even caring what it was doing to her. The blonde slayer stood up straighter, tried to appear taller, a little more intimidating. "No, I'm not just interested in whether or not you're single. I was just... You mentioned it and..." She shook her head. "I don't care. If you found someone then I'm happy for you."

"I didn't find anyone," Faith said. "Did you?"

Buffy bit her lip and shook her head. She wanted to be all nonchalant and cool, but Faith made her feel the total opposite of nonchalant and cool. "Of course not. I wasn't looking for anyone. I'm here to slay. Not to.. Date."

"Why can't you we do both?" Faith asked her and sat on the bed, undoing her shoelaces, and sliding off her boots.

"We?"

"I mean why can't you do both. Why can't I do both. Separately."

"Oh."

Faith slid her arms out of her jacket. "Or we could do what we DID do and slay. Whatever. It's up to you."

The blond slayer's heart sped up. She couldn't believe that she heard what she just heard. Had Faith actually just offered to HAVE something with her? "What?"

"I mean," Faith said and tossed her jacket on top of her duffel, "I know you want to. I can feel it."

"Maybe I do," Buffy replied. "Maybe I do feel something. But I have self control. I was weak that night. And upset. And you were there. I'm not going to act on it again. I know better than that."

"Why?" Faith responded, "Are you scared of me?"

"Scared of you?" Buffy shook her head. "No. I'm scared of me. Last time I gave into this feeling, I destroyed an entire house. And I'm not up for that. I'm not up for destroying anything right now. Or tomorrow even. I was perfectly happy just having a vacation with Vi and Ken before you showed up and tried to speed up our slaying. We all need a break. We've been training for weeks and this is our first time away from Academy. And these aren't regular vamps. They're Turok-Han. The last time we faced Turok-Han I lost a lot of people I cared about." She walked past Faith and sat in the same place she had sat to remove her shoes.

"So we take a day off tomorrow," Faith said and pulled off her jacket, dropping it onto her duffel bag by the door. "Spend the entire day playin' cards and restin' and layin' in bed. I ain't gonna lie. I need the break too. I just thought you guys wanted to get it over it."

"Honestly, I don't want to do it at all. I don't mind risking my life," Buffy said, pulling off her own jacket to reveal her tight white tee. "But I absolutely don't feel okay risking Violet and Kennedy's lives again."

"They're slayers, B," Faith argued. "They can handle themselves. The kids you lost weren't ready. They didn't have the power yet. These girls do. And besides, you got me on your side. I got your back."

Buffy licked her lips and stood back up. She walked up to the other slayer and grabbed the front of Faith's shirt. She pulled her up to her and brought her mouth within an inch of the other girl's mouth. She could feel Faith's breath pushing against her lips. She could have kissed her but she did not. Instead, she slid her arms around the taller girl and yanked her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Faith," Buffy said, feeling her eyes fog up. "But I don't trust you. I want to think you have my back. And that you'll be here in the morning. But I can't be sure of that."

Faith's hands went to Buffy's shoulder blades, and breathed in the sweet scent of the blonde slayer's perfume- strawberries and cream. It was such a cute smell. Not intimidating at all. But still, she knew absolutely that the girl in her arms could absolutely lay her out if she wanted to. "It's okay," she said, "I deserve it. Say what you wanna say." She pushed away from Buffy and stepped back a few steps. "I just appreciate you letting me stay. I know I said otherwise, but I don't got anywhere else to go."

The blonde tried to look indifferent. "Yeah. It's not a big deal. You came all the way here. I can't just kick you out."

"You could," Faith ran a hand through her hair. "But you didn't. So thanks."

Buffy sighed. "You just took off," she said, "After you were so..." The blond shook her head, sort of lost. "I guess I just thought you were trying to be differnt. Like maybe that you wanted to stick around for a while. After the battle, I mean."

"I did," Faith licked her lips, "I wanted to stick around. At first. But when I thought about why.. I couldn't do it. I had to split."

The blond slayer didn't want to push Faith. She knew that the brunette wasn't one to talk about her feelings. And she knew that their past made Buffy one of the people that Faith wanted to talk to the least. But she couldn't keep herself from asking, "Why DID you want to stick around?" Faith had been there for her in the motel outside of Sunnydale. And she'd really proven herself in the actual battle that day.

"I've changed B," Faith said, her voice quiet, and sultry. "I could show you..."

There was a moment when Buffy wanted to just give in. But she couldn't do that again. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

The brunette's eyes scanned Buffy's face. "Okay." Then she looked down. "I can't sleep in these pants though. And I know damn well that you can't sleep in those jeans. Jeans are so fucking uncomfortable when you're trying to sleep. Hell, clothes are uncomfortable when you're trying to sleep."

"I wouldn't NORMALLY sleep in jeans," Buffy said. "But I don't have pajamas. Haven't rebought any since Battle Sunnydale. Didn't think I'd need any. Usually sleep alone. And I'm DEFINITELY not getting naked in front of you again."

Faith couldn't help but laugh. "I promise you that if you take off your pants, I won't make a move on you. Just lemme take mine off too."

It was tempting. Buffy really couldn't sleep with them on. And she was exhausted. "You can take yours off, but I'm keeping mine on. Like I said, I want to trust you. But I don't. Sorry."

The brunette shrugged. "It's cool, B," she said and pulled her pants off. "It's not me that's gonna be uncomfortable." Then she pulled the blanket down on the bed and got in laying with one arm under her head, the other at her side.

Buffy slid in beside her, and stared up at the ceiling. Truthfully, she wanted to grab Faith, bang her against the bed, ask her why she could abandon her. Seeing Faith again made her realize how much the other girl had hurt her. She'd hurt her so many times before, Buffy shouldn't have been surprised. But seeing that other side of Faith had confused her. The soft, sensual Faith that had held her and kissed her that night was gone again.

The two slayers lay beside each other in bed, in complete silence, careful not to touch. It was driving Faith crazy that Buffy wasn't all over her. She had wanted her to. She had wanted the blond slayer to lay with her in bed and kiss her and... It was silly really, but Faith had kissed Buffy that night, after they'd fought the First and watched so many people that they'd taken INTO the battle FALL in the battle.. It felt good. It felt right. She'd thought at first that it was just out of desperation that they'd kissed. She'd thought that Buffy had given in to her because she was low and depressed and Faith was there. But the longer they kissed, the most she felt that there was something else. Of course there had been a vibe in Sunny D. They'd danced around each other for years. When Faith first showed up in town, she wanted to fuck Buffy against a brick wall. But she didn't. She distracted herself with guys. Xander once. And so many other nameless guys other times.

Faith made bad decisions. She went to the mayor because SHE had been desperate. She wanted Buffy to want her as much as she wanted Angel. But she didn't. And so Faith found someone who DID need her. And later when she showed up wearing Buffy's skin.. It was just a way to get close to her. She knew it was. She tried to act like a villian, but she knew it was all rooted in passion. And this past time in Sunny D, right before the big blow out.. It drove her mad the way Buffy went after Spike. And maybe she kicked her out, treated her bad.. It was because she couldn't handle it anymore, the vibe between them. She wanted to do something about it. And in that motel, she had her chance. And Buffy let her do it. She kissed her back. Even got in the shower with her and pressed her body against Faith's. And Faith had been gentle, treated her with tenderness and care because she didn't want to scare Buffy away. The best part of all of it was holding the girl as she fell asleep. It was almost like she belonged.

It was half way through the night that Faith realized that she didn't. The second Buffy woke up, she would go back to Buffy world, not liking Faith. Barely standing Faith. And Faith wouldn't have been able to handle it. Or at least she THOUGHT she wouldn't. That's why she left. Why she tried to start over. Why she shacked up with some dumbass. But after a few weeks she realized that she was wrong. She didn't CARE if Buffy hid them. The safety and rest she felt holding the other slayer was worth it. They could kiss in secret. That was okay. She wanted to be able to hold Buffy again and make her feel like for a minute, at least a minute, that the world hadn't completely ended. That they still had each other.

But Buffy didn't make a move. She lay absolutely quiet and waited until Faith was asleep and she heard the girl's quiet breathing. And then she crept out of bed, and went back to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 5

Buffy Summers was absolutely confused. She went into the kitchen and maybe to get some water, or maybe just to bang her head against the counter. But the kitchen wasn't empty, so Buffy just had to stand in the doorway and decide whether or not to go in and face an awkward discussion with Vi and Kennedy.. Or go back to bed and lay there beside Faith.

Obviously she chose the kitchen.

Kennedy was sitting on the counter again, telling an exciting story about her life before being a slayer. In a lot of ways, she was like a milder form of Faith. She closed her mouth and looked at Buffy when the blonde walked in.

"Hey Buffy," Vi said, who was sitting in the floor across from Kennedy. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really," Buffy replied and walked over to sit down with her. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like Faith?" Kennedy asked her, "Is she one of the many things on your mind?"

Buffy's cheeks pinkened and she shook her head. "No. I mean she's sleeping in my bed, and I like sleeping alone. But no.. I just. I miss Will and Xand and Dawn and Giles.. And I'm worried about Dawn because she's training and could get hurt. And..."

"Oh whatever," the rambuncious young brown-haired slayer said, and rolled her eyes. "You know Dawn is fine. Dawn's got your blood. She's born to fight. You know that. And your face is not a i-miss-people face."

"Yes it is," Buffy argued. "Besides, how do YOU know my faces?"

Kennedy shrugged. "I like to watch people. It's whatever."

"So how IS Faith?" Vi asked, trying to take the subject on a little bit different route, without changing it altogether.

"She...Faith," Buffy told her. "She's in my bed. In her underwear. Asleep."

Kennedy's eyebrows shot up. "In her underwear!? No way! You smooth-talker! I KNEW you were jonesing on her!"

"NO!" Buffy practically shouted, "She's not.. I mean. She's in her underwear but I did not... She just sleeps like that, okay?"

"With you in the bed?"

"She'd sleep naked if I let her. She had NO modesty."

"Damn," Kennedy licked her lips. "But really YOU HAVE to tell us what is going on."

"Please?" Vi added. "There's nothing going on and this is the juiciest thing that's happened since we got here."

"Even better than finding that demon barrista," Kennedy agreed.

The oldest slayer sighed and leaned her head against the wall. It was pesky that the others were so interested in her love life. Not that she had one or anything. But Vi was right. Nothing really went on in Maine. It was cold and the demon's hardly got out. They'd had hardly any action since they moved in. "What do you want to know?" she said, giving in a bit, but still skeptical about sharing.

Vi tightened her red ponytail. "Did you two.. I mean, did you guys have a.. A past?"

"A past?" Buffy tilted her head, "What kind of past?"

"Like I mean before. Before the battle. Before any of the potentials got to your house. Did you two have something going on?" The redhead laughed nervously. "Me and Kenn were talking about it. I mean maybe I'm crazy, but I get this totally weird vibe from you two. Like you know how we have this slayer sense? I feel warm fuzzy feelings from Kennedy," she said, and motioned to the girl perched on the counter, "Because she's so in love with Willow. But between you and Faith.. I just feel tension. Sexual tension. And I just assumed it was because you two used to have something going on."

"RIGHT!" Kennedy said, and hopped down. "I KNEW I felt something. It comes offa you guys in these waves. And maybe it's cause I'm a lesbian... But it's hot as HELL. Seriously!"

Buffy swallowed and looked up at Kennedy sort of embarassed. "Me and Faith do have tension, okay, I admit it. But it's because she tried to kill me numerous times. And even though we got over that we..." Her heart was thudding and she remembered again, for the hundreth time, the night in the motel room and the feeling of Faith's lips on hers and her rough hands on Buffy's shoulders. In absolute all honesty, it was all Buffy had been able to think about since Faith left. "We have this weird thing between us."

"Weird thing?" Kennedy exchanged a look with Vi. "Okay, it's past midnight, we have to get up early and we're all sitting around the kitchen dying to know.. Have you ever kissed her?"

"We don't have to get up early," Buffy said, "We're going to have an easy day tomorrow. I'm not ready to go after the Turok Han yet."

"Oh my GOD!" Kennedy exclaimed, "Would you STOP trying to get out of this! Just tell me!"

Buffy took a deep breath, pushed herself up, and crossed the room to the fridge. There was a juice box in the door and she got it out and stabbed it with the little straw it came with. "Once," she finally said, "Well technically twice. But they were in a row."

Kennedy's jaw dropped open. Even though she could've sworn up and down there was something going on between them, she never in a million years actually expected Buffy to act on it. "No way," she pushed her hands in her pockets. "No freaking way. You kissed her? Or she kissed you?"

Vi was speechless. Buffy was so.. Straight. Well straight edge. All about business. She made quips and jokes, but she wasn't the type to... To kiss Faith. Faith was everything Buffy wasn't. And they'd KISSED. Violet stood up too, and the three of them stood in this awkward triangle-circle and exchanged looks.

"Kinda both," Buffy responded, "We kissed each other." She drank some of her apple juice and then added, "But it was right after the battle. In the motel. We were both weak and.."

"Bullshit!" Kennedy shoved Buffy back a little playfully, annoyed at her inability to accept her feelings. "You and Faith are NEVER weak. So that's no excuse. You're the two strongest people I know."

"Yeah," Vi quipped. "You were pretty beaten up that day, but you still could have taken me. And I'm.. not THAT bad."

"And me," Kennedy agreed. "Plus, Faith was as powerful as ever. You think she just gave in and locked lips with you because she was tired? No way. Besides, we felt the tension BEFORE the battle. Pretty much the second she arrived. You guys never did anything before?"

Buffy shook her head. She knew that for sure. "No," she said. "We met when I was a Senior. We danced together a couple of times. Fought together. Then she went all evil and joined the mayor of Sunnydale in his effort to kill like everyone ever. I..tried to kill her. You know the story. I'm sure you've heard it a dozen times from a dozen different people. But the truth was, I tried to kill her to save Angel because SHE tried to kill him first. But she survived and showed up later wearing my body. Slept with my boyfriend. Didn't make me very happy. And when she came to Sunnydale before Battle Sunnydale, I wasn't exactly happy to see her. Maybe I did give off tension. Probaly because I wanted to kick her ass."

"Probably because you wanted to sleep with her," Kennedy corrected. Her eyes were twinkling again. Buffy knew that she was pleased with herself for getting the truth out of the older slayer.

"I DON'T want to sleep with her," Buffy said firmly as soon as she'd finished her juice box. But then as soon as it passed her lips, she knew it was a lie. Since Faith kissed her and they stood naked, pressed against each other.. Buffy wondered what it would like to have the brunette's hands on the rest of her, and within her.. She closed her eyed and squeezed them together, trying to keep from blushing again.

Kennedy burst out laughing. "Why are you SO AFRAID of getting with a girl?"

"I'm not!" Buffy threw the empty juice box at Kennedy. "It's Faith! You don't understand! Didn't you hear my story about trying to kill her and her sleeping with my boyfriend wearing my BODY?"

"Yeah, I did," Kennedy nodded. "And it sounds like she's done a Hell of a lotta things to try and get your attention. And you're still too proud to give her the time of day."

Buffy was stunned into silence. She'd never thought about it like that- that all Faith's efforts at being evil and making Buffy angry were just to get the blonde's attention. "No... That's.." Buffy bit her lip. She couldn't argue with Kennedy. The more she thought about it, the more she knew Kennedy was right. Faith was someone who loved attention, and apparently, Buffy was the one she craved it from the most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 6

There was no use in arguing with Kennedy. She was right. She was full of herself for being right, but she was right. Buffy DID have feelings for Faith. And they weren't just hatred or anger. She sighed.

"Vi, do you have any pants or shorts I can sleep in that aren't jeans?"

Violet felt embarassed for Buffy because Kennedy had basically just gotten the blonde to admit that she had an urge to sleep with Faith. It was totally suprising, but Vi had to admit that it made sense. It had been so hard to be around the two older slayers back in Sunnydale because of the tension between them, and she didn't think she could stand it if it was the same here in Buckeye. "Yeah, I do. Some cotton shorts. Is that okay?

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, that will work." Anything would work as long as it kept her from sleeping with Faith in her underwear. She followed Vi and Kenn into the room they were now sharing and waited as Vi got a pair of shorts out of one of the dresser drawers.

"So we aren't gonna go kick ass tomorrow?" Kennedy asked. "I mean we're gonna put it off?"

"Yeah. I don't think we're ready yet," Buffy replied.

"I'm glad we're waiting," Vi sighed, and handed Buffy the shorts. "I'm worried. Turok Han are really hard to kill. I mean we lost so many slayers during Battle Sunnydale.. And.. It was so bad."

"Yeah," Kennedy looked kinda far off. "A lot of us went down. I'm actually kinda worried too."

Buffy couldn't lie. So was she. She gave them a reassuring smile though and said, "When we DO go for it, we'll be prepared. Don't worry. But I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Once she had the shorts and had changed in the bathroom, she went back into the bedroom, carrying her jeans. She was super quiet as not to wake the other slayer, but when the door latched shut, she knew Faith was already awake.

"Can't sleep either?" Faith's husky voice said in the darkness. "Or are you just avoiding me?"

"Faith.."

"Hey, I'm not gonna fault you for it. Just wish you'd stop trying to hold onto your control."

"Faith.. I don't..."

"Just get in bed," the brunette said.

Buffy dropped her jeans in the floor and approached Faith slowly. She didn't know what she was about to do, just that she was powerless to stop it. So she pulled back the comforter and slid in beside her.

"I'm not really sure what it means," Buffy revealed, "But I enjoyed what we did in the motel. A lot."

"We didn't do much," Faith said, her voice sort of a whisper, "Just kissed and.."

"Faith. We were naked."

"So what? I've been naked with a lot of different people."

The blonde rolled over onto her back and looked up at the dark ceiling. Faith's comment stung. She KNEW the brunette had been with quite a few people, but she didn't like to think she was just another one on her list. "Okay," she said. "I get it. I was some sort of conquest."

"No. You weren't." Faith wasn't any good at flattering people, or even letting her guard down. But it was Buffy. Buffy Summers. The only person she'd ever really felt anything for. And there they were, in this completely raw moment. "I liked it too, B. When we locked lips it was like I had enough strength to fight another damn army. And your body is ri-damn-diculous. I had a feeling it was, and when I had you against me.."

Buffy rolled back over and let her eyes scan Faith's face. Faith's lips looked so full, so soft. She remembered how they'd pressed against hers, and unable to keep herself from it, she reached out a hand and let her fingertips trace Faith's mouth.

"You tired B?" Faith asked, and her gaze flicked from the blonde's eyes to her lips.

Buffy shook her head. "No."

Faith extended her hand as well and combed it into Buffy's hair, and urged her to come closer. The older slayer didn't resist, just scooted up to Faith, and wrapped one arm around her waist. And then she let her lips find Faith's and they kissed. Faith tasted good, like cigarettes and soda.

"Don't see anything wrong with this," Faith hissed, "I ain't gonna tell anyone if you don't."

"I won't," Buffy said, and pressed her lips against Faith's again. "I just want to have what we had.."

"Me too," Faith sounded legitimately happy to have Buffy up next to her. She tangled her legs around the blonde's, and kissed her a little more hungrily. It was one thing to be extremely gentle with the Golden Girl when she was in pain and exhausted, but Buffy was all better now. She was strong and she was willing and Faith didn't want to just kiss her anymore. The more they huffed into each other's mouths, the more she wanted to do MORE than kiss.

Buffy was in the same position. All the time that the two slayer's had spent apart had not lessened the "tension" as Kennedy and Vi put it. She was just as magnetically drawn to the girl as ever. Actually more. And she couldn't stop kissing her. And the more they kissed, the harder they clung to one another, and the more hungry the kisses became. It was a different experience than what had happened in the motel.

"B.." Faith said inbetween feverish kisses, "You're good... at makin' out.. How are you... at...this..?" Her hands slid down Buffy's hips, to her thighs, and she gingerly parted them and yanked Buffy as close as possible, letting the blonde slayers legs circle Faith's waist. Then she rolled her, so Faith was on top, and Buffy was clinging to the brunette's form, both of their tongue's clashing hard together. Once Faith was hanging over Buffy, she pushed her hips down hard, and was pleased when she was met with a tortured half moan, half sigh. "Mmm," she said in response, leering down at the girl beneath her, "Gotta say I enjoy havin' your legs around me."

"Faith..." Buffy said, her voice breathy, letting her legs fall back down, but still clinging to Faith's shoulders with her fingertips digging slightly into the girl's skin.

"What is it, B? Never done this with a girl before?"

Buffy's eyes widened, "Have you?"

"Well there was this one time..."

Buffy's face filled with horror.

"I'm kiddin', B," Faith said, and smiled, "This is uncharted territory for me too..." Faith manuevered herself so that only one of her legs was between Buffy's thighs, and in a way, they were both straddling each other. And then, she brought her knee up, and pressed it against Buffy, initiating another sigh. Then, the brunette lowered her face, so that Buffy was enveloped in a curtain of dark hair, and she kissed her lips again.

Buffy was a fool for love, it was true. Especially when she was caught up in the moment. Angel had almost been made for her, and Riley was her one chance at being good. Spike was.. Well he'd began as an effort to feel and had slowly turned into something incredibly sexual and dangerous. But Faith.. The two slayer's weren't even meant to both exist at the same time. And yet, they did. They absolutely both existed, and Buffy could not doubt that as Faith pressed her knee against her and made her make this pathetic emission of arousal and want.

"Thought you'd be a little bit more in control than this," Faith huffed, her teeth pulling at Buffy's earlobe, her hips rocking in rythm with Buffy's as they grinded each other's thighs. She was going out of her mind just teasing the girl, but she absolutely didn't want to be the first to give in and try to get more. "You lettin' me dominate you kinda surprises me.."

Buffy's head was thrown back, as she let Faith' bite at her ear, and suck on her neck. It took a bit of focus, but the blonde said, "I'm in control..I'm.." Faith's knee pressed hard against her spot and hit her just right and she ended her sentence in a moan.

"Doesn't look like you're in control," the brunette returned, and sat up, so that she could look down at Buffy moving beneath her. The blonde was gorgeous and she tasted wonderful. She had Faith's lipstick smeared on her lips, and it looked so fucking sexy. "Looks like I own you."

That did it. Buffy put her hands on Faith's shoulders rolled them roughly, so Buffy was hanging over Faith instead. And as the brunette started to say something, Buffy cut her off with a kiss. She reached down, between Faith's thighs, and put her fingers where her knee had just been. And she pressed. Their kiss broke and Faith moaned hard, and then managed to say, "B, you don't know what you're doing..."

Buffy didn't respond, just started stroking Faith. She had on a thong and the thin strip of fabric was incredibly wet. Buffy's was too, and the crotch of the shorts she'd borrowed from Vi. She felt guilty for a moment, but she really couldn't be bothered to care. She focused on the amount of pressure she was applying to Faith center. And everytime Faith moaned, she increased it, just a bit.

"B.." The brunette huffed, "Fuck..."

Buffy shushed the girl beneath her with more kisses. And then she let her fingertips outline the edges of the strip of fabric of Faith's thong. She'd absolutely never done anything like this before. But she didn't want to stop. She wanted to see Faith completely vulnerable. She wanted to be able to be in absolute control of her, and witness the brunette come apart in her arms. And so she got on her knees, and hooked her fingers in the string going around Faith's waist, and she rolled it down. She didn't pay attention to anything else, until Faith was kicking the panties into the floor and then pulling Buffy back down on top of her.

Buffy put her middle finger to Faith's slit, and stroked it slowly, letting the other slayer squirm. And then after a moment, she said, "Please... You're killing me.."

And so Buffy draped herself over Faith, and put her lips to the other girl's ear. "I'm going to go slow," she hissed, "And you have to be quiet. You think you can handle that?"

"B..." Faith tried to get up, but the blonde shoved her back down hard, and then had both of her wrists above her head, pinned with her one spare hand. And as much as Faith struggled, she absolutely could not get her arms free. Maybe it was how turned on she was and how all her brain could focus on was the contact Buffy had with her, but she couldn't get the blonde to let go. She was too strong.

"You have to call me Buffy," she told Faith. "You have to say my name as I do this." She pulled up a bit so she could see Faith's eyes and see her expression. "You have to tell me you belong to me."

Faith was so worked up, but she chuckled very lightly. "B..."

Buffy pulled her hand away, showed the girl she meant business. "No deal, no sex."

Faith groaned and closed her eyes, absolutely frustrated. "Okay," she said, "Buffy... Please.. I'm.." She breathed in hard as the blonde's finger found her entrace again, and went back to stroking, "I'm yours. I belong to you."

"Say my name again," Buffy said, "Say that I own you."

Faith's heart was pounding. Never before had she been with someone like this. It was always get some, get gone. And it was always Faith on top, riding the guy til she was done. And she'd always been the one in control. But not now. Buffy was a different person in bed than she imagined. She'd thought maybe she'd be rough, bite, clutch hard, maybe scratch. But the dirty talk was way hot, and the ownership thing was.. So fucking sexy. "Buffy," Faith said, and it sounded weird saying the blonde's name, and not using a nickname. "You own me."

Buffy nodded, and then she pushed two fingers deep into Faith and started pumping her. She had no idea if she was doing it right at first, but the brunette's moans were enough assurance. Buffy lowered herself again, and kissed Faith, quietening her. "You have to be quiet, remember? It's part of the deal. If you get loud again, I have to stop."

"Buffy.." Faith pleaded, her hands still above her head, her thighs squeezing against Buffy's hips, "Please.."

"Shh..."

Buffy pumped harder, and then once she had Faith breathing hard, her mind distracted by the pressure within her, and too, the struggle to keep from being vocal, Buffy let go of the other slayer's hands and slid one of her palms beneath Faith's back. The brunette instantly clutched Buffy's back, and in a fervor, she pulled at the blonde's shirt so hard that the collar began to rip. Buffy just let her do it. Owning Faith made her feel high.

"What if I stop right now?" Buffy asked, biting Faith's neck, and her shoulder, and her collar bone, anything that she could get to above the halter top.

"Don't..."

"I can.."

"Buffy.. Please..."

Buffy pulled her hand out and Faith groaned again, this time much more frustrated, so much so that she felt like crying. She wasn't used to not being adored, or at least fucked hard and consistently.

"I don't want you to think this is easy," Buffy explained, drunk off of feeling Faith's emotions. "I'm not just for fun."

Faith put her palms over her eyes and pressed hard. She couldn't think straight. All she wanted was Buffy's fingers back in her.. "Buffy," she pleaded, " C'mon.. I'm yours. You own me. Please."

The blonde gave in, pushed back into Faith and pumped her until Faith was a mess, one hundred percent Buffy's, and ready to explode. And then she paused, just long enough to make Faith begin to weep, and just long enough to get Faith to the edge. And then gingerly she rode her over, and put her mouth to hers so that she could kiss her and keep her from screaming and waking up Vi and Kennedy.

And then she fell down beside her and licked Faith off of her fingers. The brunette's mind was reeling. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that she'd just let Buffy Summers dominate her. And she definitely couldn't believe how amazing of an orgasm she'd just had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 7

Buffy got up early. Faith was sound asleep, her face resting easy on one of Buffy's two pillows. There was a huge part of Buffy that made her want to wrap herself around the brunette and kiss her awake. But she knew better than that.

She got her clothes and things together and went to get a shower. She bathed leisurely, letting the water run over her body. Her mind replayed the previous evenings events and she felt sort of hungover. She'd absolutely conquered Faith, and though she'd originally just wanted to give the dark slayer a taste of her own sexual medicine.. It had become something much more than that. Buffy had been unable to disconnect herself from Faith as the brunette reached her own moment of pure happiness, and so the result had been a second-hand orgasm, that she rode along with her. She could still feel the way her body sighed.

Buffy put on some jeans, a v-neck navy blue tee and her boots. She did her make-up and dried her hair. Then, in a last moment decision, she got out her curling iron, let it heat, up, and enhanced her curls. In the mirror she inspected herself. She looked good for what she had to work with. And she really wanted to look good. She wanted Faith to want a repeat of what they'd done. And even though they'd both agreed to act like nothing had happened, she wanted to look good. She wanted Faith to want her.

Buffy headed into the kitchen and started some coffee. She got out a box of cereal, four bowls, four spoons, and then the milk. There was no table. So she poured her meal and stood leaning against a counter to eat it. There were two bathrooms in the house, and she heard the water shut off in the one nearest Kenn and Vi's room. Kennedy came into the kitchen a minute or so later, dressed and with her hair in a ponytail.

"Morning," she said, and got a bowl, pouring some Sugar Crunchies into it. "I see you made cereal."

"Least I could do," Buffy said.

"And how was last night? Get any sleep?" The younger slayer looked incredibly curious.

"Got in bed and went right to sleep," Buffy lied, "I was really tired, I guess. Forgot Faith was even there."

"Really?" Kennedy chewed up a bite of cereal and took her usual seat on the counter. "You guys didn't talk or anything?"

"Nope."

The two girls heard both bedroom doors open and then both bathroom doors close.

"Guess Vi and Faith are up," Kennedy said and tilted the bowl to her mouth to drink some of the milk. "You two are gonna have to talk eventually, you know," she said, "Because it's this huge elephant in the room."

"Maybe," Buffy said, and rinsed her cereal bowl out in the sink. "So what do you think about going today after all? Just to investigate. I started thinking about it, and I think we ARE ready. At least to find out a little bit more."

Kennedy frowned. "I'm scared."

"Yeah, I know," Buffy said. "And I think we always will be. But we have Faith with us now. And if anyone's ready to face Turok Han, it's her."

"Just promise me you're gonna lead the ambush," the younger slayer said, sounding worried. "Faith is reckless, and that works mid battle, when nothing matters but the fight. But not when we actually have a plan..."

"Don't worry," Buffy said, "Faith's definitely gonna follow my orders." It was true in more than one way, of course, and it made the blonde sort of invigorated. So she added, "We're going to go today. Beat some information out of that barrista, and then infiltrate a den of uber vamps. The sooner we cut down some of their spawn, the less of a threat they will be. And maybe they'll give us some insight on where the hell mouth is, and we can start coming up with ways to.. I don't know. Block it off without destroying the entire town again."

Vi came in a few minutes layer, her hair still wet, and laying around her shoulders. "Did you say we ARE going today?"

"Yeah," Buffy pushed her hands into her pockets. "We are. And we ARE ready. You're the two strongest new slayers. And we've got Faith on our team. We're going to do great."


	8. Chapter 8

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 8

Faith was confused as Hell. Her body ached but it was a good ache. A fullfilled ache. She got up, dug around in her duffel for a change of clothes, and went to the bathroom. In the shower, she found herself to be in shock. The memories of what Buffy had done to her were incredibly fresh. She could still feel the way Buffy stroked.. The way her lips passed over her neck and how her teeth pulled at the skin over Faith's collarbone. It was all unbelievable, and had Faith not still felt the impression of Buffy's body on hers, she wouldn't have been able to believe it. But it was all very real. They had actually slept together last night, and Buffy had made Faith into her toy. It terrified Faith, but she wouldn't admit it.

She rubbed the towel on her body and stood in front of the mirror. There was an obvious bite mark on her collar bone and she touched it gingerly with her fingertips. That was proof. Buffy had gotten more out of it than she let on. She'd done more than just conquer Faith- she'd enjoyed it. She'd adored her body and placed numerous kissed on the skin she could reach. And Faith had honestly loved it.

The brunette pulled on some brown leather pants, a tee and a jacket. Then she slid on her boots and dried her hair with Buffy's blow dryer. She applied eyeliner conservatively, adding some smokey eye shadow to make her look sultry. There was no way in Hell she was going to let Buffy think the brunette was as spent as she felt. She teased her hair in the mirror and headed down the hallway to the kitchen, sure that she was absolutely prepared to face the other girl again. It was just sex, right? She'd had sex tons of times and gotten over it. But of course, sex had never felt like that.. And none of those people before had been Buffy Summers.

All three of the others were standing in the kitchen. Kennedy was rinsing something in the sink, Vi was eating a bowl of cereal, her back against the fridge. And Buffy.. She was leaning against a counter, her hair all curled, her lips all kissable, her body begging to be worshipped. Faith sucked in a breath and strutted in like she owned the place.

"Didn't think you guys would be up so early," she said, avoiding Buffy's eyes. "Thought we were gonna spend the day loungin' around."

"Change in plans F," Buffy said, her tone hinted with something Faith couldn't exactly recognize. "We're going after all. I think we're ready as long you're willing to follow my command."

Faith raised an eyebrow. She had to pretend like nothing had happened. And normally, she would have responded to that comment with an intense amount of sarcasm. And so she said, "Not really a follow-the-leader kinda girl, B," she said still not looking at her, and stepped around Kennedy to get a bowl and the cereal. She poured herself a gracious amount and then splashed it with a lot of milk.

"If you're not going to be part of the team," Buffy said, "Then you might as well leave. Because we need to be absolutely syncronized. If you think you're going to cry mutiny again, I don't want you here."

Faith's eyes finally fell on Buffy's face. The blonde looked and sounded absolutely serious. It made her heart race. She thought that things would be different. She thought that now that they'd experienced intimacy, Buffy would have a weakness for her. But she was as hardheaded as always. She regarded her with intense interest, "Fine. I was kidding. I'm all in."

Kennedy watched them curiously and so did Vi. They could both still feel the tension, and it was as strong as ever. But it felt a little different. Maybe it was because Buffy was angry Faith was trying to show her indendence.. Or maybe it was something else.

Still, the blonde stood straight, and took the milk jug off the counter and pushed it back into the fridge. "Good. We'll go after you get done Faith," she said, and disappeared down the hallway and back into the bedroom.

"What's up with her?" Kennedy asked, hoping she could get something out of Faith since she couldn't get much out of Buffy.

"I don't know," Faith said. "You're guess is as good as mine." She took a couple more bites of her cereal and then dumped the rest of it in the trash and rinsed her bowl. She wasn't really hungry. "I'm going to go talk to her, and then we'll go." She headed down the hallway, and went into the bedroom without knocking, and pulled the door closed behind her.

Buffy was sitting on the bed, but as soon as the other slayer entered the room, she got up, and let her eyes lock in Faith's. She stood absolutely still, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.. And then she came forward, slid one hand up Faith's jaw, and shoved her tongue into her mouth. The brunette was powerless to resist her, and plus, she really didn't want to. And so she put her hands on Buffy's ass, let her palms move down her thighs, and then in one burst of strength, she yanked the girl up, so that her legs were around her. And then she turned, shoved Buffy against the wall and made out with her. The blonde held tight to her shoulders and kissed her lips with a hunger. It made Faith even more confused. She wanted to ask her where they stood, and whether or not Buffy really wanted her to go. But she couldn't convince herself to do anything but let her lips mash against Buffy's. She staggered over to the bed, laid Buffy down, and then crawled on top of her, only losing her lips for seconds at a time. Buffy's fingers combed through Faith's hair, and held the brunette's face to hers.

Then, after a minute Buffy pushed Faith off of her, slide out from underneath the other slayer, and walked out of the bedroom, as if nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 9

Kennedy and Vi were in the living room and Kennedy was showing Violet the proper way to round-house kick. Buffy walked right past them and dodged Kennedy's kick easily on her way to the door.

"I'm leaving now if you two are coming," she said, and headed outside.

Vi looked at Kennedy, who looked back at Vi.

"She's in SUCH a bad mood," the darker haired slayerette mouthed. "It's kinda scary."

Violet agreed and they both headed to the door, just looking back when Faith came down the hallway to join them, her fash awash with confusion. They could sense how out of sorts the older slayer was.

"You okay?" Vi asked as the three of them headed downstairs to the parking lot, where Buffy was waiting.

"Five by five," Faith replied. "Why?"

"Your face is kinda flushed," Kennedy said and shrugged. "Do you know what's wrong with Buffy? She's been kinda bitchy this morning."

Faith didn't like talking to other people about her problems. But she didn't like being messed with either. And Buffy was obviously messing with her. "Hey, if you have a beef with the Golden Girl, take it up with her." She walked past the other two and caught up with the older slayer and grabbed Buffy's arm. "Listen, B, I don't like being played with."

Buffy looked just as confused as Faith felt. "Yeah," she said, "I know that." She set her jaw and then let her gaze fall to the pavement beneath her feet. "Just let me go. And we'll talk tonight."

Faith's hand fell from Buffy's arm just as Kennedy and Vi walked up. They headed across the parking lot to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Usually they took a taxi, but Buffy hadn't brought her phone or bothered to call before she left. The bus came a few moments later and the four of them filed on right after one another. Buffy, Vi and Kenn said in seats together, but Faith sat across of them, angry.

She'd tracked Buffy down because she'd wanted to figure out what had happened. And although it took her a month to do it.. She'd finally arrived and confronted the other slayer about their kiss. Yes, she'd initiated the kiss, but Buffy had returned it. And now they'd done more than that. Buffy had taken her, dominated her, given her the best sex of her life, and yeah, they'd agreed to act like nothing had happened. But Buffy was doing more than that. She was purposely acting icy and strange to Faith just to overcompansate for how passionately she'd kissed the brunette the night before AND just a few minutes earlier. And what was THAT about? Faith really had meant to just talk to the slayer, ask her if she really meant what she said about kicking Faith out. But Buffy's mouth felt so good on hers, she lost any other reason for going in there.

The four slayers got out on mainstreet, at the closest bus stop, and walked up to the cafe shop. It was only 9:30 or 10 in the morning, but the cafe shop was booming. Buffy walked in without waiting for the others and went straight up to the counter. The same barrista was working, drying a coffee cup with a dish towel. He smile at her, sort of mischeviously, when he saw her.

"How may I help you? Today's blends are.."

"Shut up," the blonde said, "I don't care about what's in the pot. You and I need to talk. I KNOW what you are."

"A Cher fan?" The barrista said, "A bird watcher?"

"If you're a bird watcher, I'm the pope."

He looked at her curiously, "Can the pope BE a slayer? The pope is man."

"I knew it!" Buffy turned around. "He called me slayer," she said to Kennedy as the younger girl sauntered up to her side. "He knows!"

"Slayers, I should say, actually," the man corrected, "Because there are four of you. Would you all like a cup of Joe?"

"How about you have a cup of my fist?" Faith asked, and leaned forward on the counter. "Wouldn't mind punching you around for a bit. Wanna come outside?"

Buffy shot her a look. "Would you mind letting me take care of this?"

Faith's eyes narrowed and she lifted her hands. "Hey, didn't mean to get in your way Princess." She backed up and crossed her arms over her chest, steaming.

"Listen blonde Slayer," the demon said, "I know you're hear to do a job. And you've brought your little groupies with you to do a job, but I'm a business man. Got a family. Don't come in here thinking you can start something just cause of my condition."

"Your condition?" Vi asked. "What is your condition?"

Kennedy shoved her. "He's a demon," she hissed.

"I prefer 'differently aligned'," he said. "Now would you please order something or leave. I have paying customers in here and I can't have you four stirring up trouble and spooking them."

Buffy sighed, and turned around. She looked at the other three. Vi and Kennedy looked at her, as if awaiting orders. Faith, on the other hand, didn't look at her at all. She just stared down at the floor and looked really pissed. Buffy felt kind of at a loss for what to do. Usually she'd have came up with a plan by now, but with thinking about Faith and everything, her mind was scattered with irrelevant thoughts. Like the way Faith moaned when Buffy touched her.. Or how she'd said her name and begged when Buffy paused.. Or how good it had tasted to lick her fingers after Faith had gotten off...

She shook her head and then walked back to the counter, "Listen, I know there's a Turok Han den somewhere around here. And I'm thinking YOU know something about it. So if you don't want me to tell everyone in here that you're a terrorist or something, you need to tell me what I want to know."

The barrista sat down the coffee cup and laid the towel on the counter. "Fine. Fine. Okay. There is a den nearby. But I'm not involved with them. I'm a good guy, honestly. I eat some kittens every now and then, but that's just because they are so tasty.."

"INFO," Buffy demanded, "NOW."

"There's an entrace two doors down from this shop. Abandoned building. Used to be a furniture story. Entrance is in the back office. Goes down for a long time and it's really not a safe place for a slayer to go. Not even four slayers. But there. That's all I know."

Buffy didn't even stay to thank the guy, just turned, and headed right out of the cafe. Kennedy and Vi close on her trail. They weren't all that eager to do what they were doing anyway, and wanted to stick close to Buffy in case she needed to make quick orders. Kennedy wasn't one that liked to listen to orders either but she knew that if any of them knew what to do, it would be Buffy.

Faith was so close to just leaving them and storming off to find a bar and get some booze. Or at least a liquor store. But then she remember that she hadn't brought her wallet and she cussed. She went after the other three, a bit delayed, really angry. When they got back, Summers was going to get a realy piece of her mind. Who did she think she was bossing her around? Kennedy was right. Buffy WAS acting bitchy. But she followed her anyways. The only thing Faith was good at was slaying, and like it or not, Buffy was even better. And if she had to be around her and put up with her mood swings to do it, so be it.

The street wasn't busy. People were either in Purdy's drinkin' coffee, or they were out somewhere else. The chilly Maine air made Faith shiver and she pulled her jacket tighter around her and hurried up to wear Buffy, Kennedy and Vi were pearing in to the dusty glass window of the abandoned building. It was about time for Faith to be in control again, so she didn't wait for orders, just went to the door and round house kicked it open. And then she strutted inside, the other three on her heels.

"Faith!" Buffy said, "I'm the leader, remember, you can't just go knocking down doors."

"Shut it, B," the brunette said, and went to the back of the big room, to the dirty, locked door. She kicked it too, the energy flowing out now. She liked kicking things and couldn't wait until they were actual demons and vamps, instead of just inanimate objects.

The office was dark and dusty. But it was empty other than another door in the back corner. There were so many doors leading to Hell, Faith thought, and then sent her foot through that one as well. Why not?

"Are you going to destroy the entire place and let everyone know we're here?" Buffy asked, annoyed, "Or are you going to actually check and see if the next one is locked before knocking it off its hinges?"

Faith ignored her and headed down the long staircase in front of them. Buffy went right after her, and then Kenn and then Vi. There were no lights in the dark stairwell, but Faith's eyes adjusted quickly. Besides, far ahead was the dim light of the room that lay ahead. She hurried her steps, ready to fight. Ready to lay her fists into something big. She hadn't even brought any weapons, but that didn't matter. She was ready. She was ready all the way up until she actually made it into the room, and saw who was standing there.

Angel. And Riley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: I'm changing stuff that happened on "Angel" post BtVS and making it more interesting. :P Just so you guys know. Hope you're enjoying this.. Please review._

Chapter 10

Buffy's heart fell into her stomach. Both men stood side by side, Riley with a sword in his hands, Angel with his fists at his sides and his face all vamped out. Around them lay at least fifteen Turok Han bodies.

Angel spoke first, clenching and unclenching his fists, his face turning back into the smooth, unbumpy form. "Hey Buffy. Faith. Um, other slayers."

Faith knew Angel. She liked Angel. She owed him a lot. But of course, that was before she'd acted on her feelings for Buffy. Now seeing him made her stomach hurt. He looked at her with this puppy-dog-love face and she just wanted to punch him in his stupid vampire face. And Riley. He was twinkie.

He spoke next. "Buffy," he sheathed the sword in a hilt hanging of his belt. "You're late."

"Late!" the blonde didn't know what to say. The last time her two previous boyfriends had been in the same room, it hadn't gone that well. "I didn't know we were meeting up!"

"Who are they?" Kennedy asked Faith, leaning over to whisper it just to her.

"Dark haired one is Angel," Faith hissed back. "Other guy is Riley"

"Faith," Riley said, "Good to see you in your true form." He didn't sound particularly happy to see her though and the feeling was mutual.

Faith stiffened. Angel and Riley. Buffy's ex boyfriends. She'd had sex with both of them. And Faith had actually had sex with Riley too. In Buffy's body. But still. She licked her lips, "Good to see you too, Twinkie."

She walked around the room, kicking the slain uber vamps, and wishing at least one was alive so she could kill it.

"We weren't," Angel said, "I just got a hint that there were some Turok Han here. Came here. Killed them."

"With MY help," Riley added, sounding perterbed. "I've been tracking these things for months now. And I was here first anyways. He maybe got in five kills."

"Five kills but like ten assists," Angel growled. "Buffy knows I'm a better fighter."

"Only because you're a DEMON," Riley said. "I'm this good AND human. That makes me ten times better than you! Plus I never went evil after Buffy and I.. You know."

Buffy felt sick. She looked at Angel, then at Riley, who were both still arguing. Then she looked at the Turok Han, who were all very dead. Then at Faith, who was prickling angst. Finally, she looked at Vi and Kennedy. Both of them appeared to be absolutely lost. But it wasn't surprising. Buffy had just led them into a den to risk their lives, and now they were just standing around watching her ex boyfriends fight about who was a better fighter. AND Riley had just brought up their sex life. She rubbed her temples and wished Giles was there. He'd know what to do, right? He'd consult the books and find out how to deal with jealous exes. Buffy laughed. She laughed out loud and said, "I wish Spike was here, then we could have a huge party!"

That shut Angel and Riley up. But it threw Faith over the edge. She clenched her jaw and headed back the way they'd came, stomping up the stairs. She needed air. She needed to get out of that basement. What the hell was going on? Had she actually became one of BUFFY'S conquests? Fuck that. She cared about someone and so they fucked her over. That was about right.

The brunette was out of the abandoned building and back on the street in minutes. She really wanted a cigarette, but didn't have any cash on her AND she'd quit. She stood on the edge of the street, trying to make up her mind about where she wanted to go. The town wasn't very big, and it was cold. It was just a port town, with a bunch of docks, some stretches of sand, and some fish and salt water taffy shops. She definitely didn't want either of those, but the docks had promise. If she could find a few guys that were interested in showing her a good time, she could feel better about herself. And so that's where she headed, her hands in her jean pockets.

She passed a few people walking, but the town was kinda dead, and she wasn't just talking about the vamp and demon inhabitants. It just wasn't a very lively village, and Faith knew it must have been because the people could sense it. She sure as hell could. The whole place reeked of supernatural waste. It was worse than Sunnydale, and the baddies were runnin' the streets in those last few days.

Faith followed main street, and headed out against the wind. There were docks at the end of the street, and there were boats in the harbor. She strolled down one of the docks and saw to men talking about a rope. It was cut in two, and one of the men was blaming the other guy for doing it. Faith ignored their spat and walked right up to them.

"One of you have a cig I could have?" she asked.

The guy being blamed by the other one turned to her, surprised. He was younger than the other guy, maybe a few years older than Faith. He had a five-o-clock shadow and a chiseled jaw. He scanned her body with his eyes and said, "I got more than that if you're interested."

"May be," Faith replied, "But I can't decide until I've had a smoke."

"What about my Deep One!" the other man shouted, "You set it free! You know what will happen when it gets into town? It's going to kill half the city?"

Faith's head whipped to the older man. "A Deep One?" She looked back to the younger guy, "You set a Deep One free? What kind of idiot are you?" She'd read about Deep Ones, back when she had first became a slayer. Her older watcher had a book about Sea Demons, and she'd gone through it once. Deep Ones were half human, half fish, and had the ability to stun any normal human, and eat them entirely in one sitting. The older it was, the more dangerous.

"It was a GUY," the younger sailer said, "And he had him tied up! Just a normal guy, suit, coat, beard, hat. And he was captured like a animal! Along with all the OTHER stuff down there.. Don't even get me started on those OTHER THINGS."

"You shouldn't have been on my ship in the first place!" the older guy said, "It's none of your business OR hers what I had down there. And now it's gone. And you're going to pay." He stepped forward, put his hands around the younger guys throat. He was really strong, and the younger guy started strangling straight away.

Faith sighed. It was hard to get a break around here. She grabbed the older guys shoulders and yanked him off the younger guy, and then tossed him into the water. Then, to the younger guy, she said, "You need to get out of here. If the Deep One gets to you first, he'll do more than just choke you." She turned and headed back towards mainstreet.

She stood in the street just off of the dock and tried to clear her mind. It would be really hard to track the Deep One because it looked exactly like a human most of the time. She needed Buffy's help. Anyone's help really. She didn't want to do it by herself. But she wasn't going to go back down there in that damn den and swap stories about having sex with Buffy.

The sailor said he had on a suit and a hat and beard. So it was at least a middle aged man. That meant he was pretty powerful. And the more Faith thought about it, the more she thought it could wait until the next day. She was hungry, and it had to be about lunch time. If only she'd brought her wallet. She could have screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 11

Buffy gave her keys to Kennedy and told them to get a ride back to the apartment and that she'd meet them their later. She told them she was going to talk to Angel and Riley and then go find Faith. They both looked relieved that they'd narrowly avoided fifteen uber vamps. It was a tiny fraction compared to the slew of them they'd faced in Sunnydale.. But even one uber vamp was enough to incompacitate a slayer.

"It's good to see you," Angel said, and stepped forward. "You made it through the final battle. I knew you would."

"Of course she did," Riley added. "Buffy's made it through plenty of battles. I should know, we dated for.."

The slayer sighed. "Okay, stop. Both of you stop. I do NOT want to do this right now. I know you're both here and it's really unusual and the weirdest coincidence. But I don't care. You both mean a lot to me, you know that. And we're not going to fight over who means more. I just want to go. I want to find Faith, and I want to go lay in bed. That's it."

Riley tilted his head to one side. "Are you and Faith..?"

"What?" Buffy responded quickly.

"Friends?"

"Oh. Yes. We're working together. We worked together back in Sunnydale too." Then Buffy thought about Faith. She wondered where she was. She'd been a bitch to her all day, and must have totally confused her when she treated her so cold and then made out with her in the bedroom right after. "Where are you guys going to be later?"

"I have to go back," Angel said, "Heading back via sewer and getting on a plane later."

"I'm staying in a hotel nearby," Riley told her. "I won't be in this town, but I'll be nearby, if you want to catch up.."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. We'll meet up. And Angel.." She walked up to him, threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. A few years ago, seeing him would have killed her. But now.. Now they were so far apart. Buffy couldn't believe she actually wanted to see Faith instead of Angel. Or Riley. It kinda hurt her heart that of the three, he was at the bottom of her list. In the past, she'd been in love with him too. She let go of Angel and then went to Riley, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him. "I'm glad to see both of you, really I am. It's just a really, really bad time." She frowned. "Faith just showed up last night and I got Violet and Kennnedy to come in here and they were expecting another battle, and there you guys were. And I really need to talk to Faith about something that happened today."

"Okay," Angel said.

Riley nodded. "Hey, if you gotta go, go."

Buffy looked at both of them one more time. Angel looked as young as always. He was still older than her, even in death, but he looked no different than he had when she was 16. Riley was starting to look older. He didn't look like the boy she dated in college. He was a human man that fought evil every day, and the trials of it were plain on his face. She gave them both a smile and headed up the stairs.

It had to be close to noon already. Buffy was hungry again and craving a nice nonfat yogurt, even though she hadn't actually slayed anything. Truthfully, she craved more than that. She was craving Faith. Buffy was freaked out about what happened last night, and she knew Faith was too. She just wanted to have the girl to herself. She wanted to talk it out.. Or kiss it out. Kissing it out would be okay.

The blonde slayer stood alone in the street and tried to focus on her slayer sense. Kennedy and Vi were absolutely right when they said that slayers had a connection. Only.. Buffy and Faith's was much more intense than any of the others. It had always been intense because they were the two original slayers. The chosen two. But now.. Now that they also had a..sexual connection. Well that added to it. So Buffy closed her eyes and waited. She honed in on Faith's energy. She was nearby. She had to find her.

"Can I help you Miss?" a voice said, "You seem lost."

Buffy opened her eyes. A middle aged man was standing in front of her. He looked like he was out of the 1930s. He had on a brown suit and coat, a bowler hat, and he had a fashionable beard on his chin.

"Uh," Buffy said, "I'm looking for my friend. She's a brunette. Taller than me. Um. Really hot?" Buffy felt funny saying that. And why HAD she said that? It wasn't like the man needed to know how attractive Buffy found her. But then, maybe that was it. Buffy wanted him to know. She wanted this random stranger to know that she had a sexual attraction to Faith.

The man smiled at her. "Ah, I think I do know where your friend is. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her."

Buffy shrugged. Slayer honing skills we cool, but directions were cool too. She followed the guy. He kind of reminded her of Giles in this British gentleman way. Except, a little bit more creepy because of the beard.

"Where is she at?" Buffy asked, when the guy had lead her to an alley and began taking her down it. "Are you sure you know who I'm talking about?"

"Of course," the man responded. "Yes. Just follow me. She's right around this corner."

Buffy was suspicious, but even if the guy turned out to be some sort of demon, she could take him easily. He might have actually know where Faith was, and finding Faith was basically the only thing on Buffy's mind. She wanted to touch her so badly. It was obvious that Faith was jealous when she saw Angel and Riley and jealousy was good with Faith. It meant she cared. And if Faith cared about Buffy, Buffy wasn't that scared to care about Faith. She was still scared but she wasn't THAT scared.

"She's right here," the guy said, and motioned into a dark doorway, into another abandoned building. "Step inside. You'll see her."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Tell her to come out."

"She can't," the man said.

"And why not?"

"Because." He smiled. "Because I've killed her." And then he changed.

His clothes and skin ripped off of his body and fins shot out of his neck. His hands morphed into something akin to webbed duck feet, but everything about him was a dusty grey color. The man's face changed into a fish-like appearance, with thousands of razor sharp teeth. And his eyes.. His eyes became bright yellow glowing orbs. He growled at her and lumbered forward.

Buffy was ready. She spun her body, shoved her foot into his chest. But it barely made him stumble. He grabbed her foot, flipped her. She hit the alley floor hard. She got up fast though, did a back flip over his head and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him forward. But he didn't fall or trip or anything. He just turned and rounded on her. He had his hands outstretched and he had her pinned down in no time. He was ungodly strong, and he smelt like deep sea- like salt water and dead fish. He opened his mouth and his teeth gleamed.

"Now," he said, his voice making it sound like he was gargling, "You die."

Buffy grunted, kicked her legs, but he pinned her down with his knees and brought his face close to hers. His growl was deep and terrifying and as much as Buffy tried, she was unable to free himself from his grasp. She had no idea what he was, but she was afraid she would never have the chance to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 12

Faith decided to head back to the apartment. There was nothing else to do really. How was she going to find a guy when he looked like every other guy? If she'd been a little bit more galavanting, she would have run all over town looking for him. But of course, that was Buffy's job. Buffy was the hero. Faith was just.. Her bitch. Or that's what she seemed to be lately. She'd made Faith say her name and tell her she owned her. What the hell was up with that? Faith was independent.. she was...

"HELP!" A scream cut through the thick foggy New England air and Faith was instantly running. She recognized that girly voice anywhere.

"Buffy!?"

It sounded like the scream was coming down a nearby alley way. And so Faith ran.. She ran fast, faster than any human could run, and took corner's fast. Dammit, she thought, Buffy would NOT get her back on her side this easy, no matter if she was dying or not.

Faith crashed into the opening that lead to a dead end. The other slayer was pinned down by a large fish creature. The Deep One. And he was big too. Had Faith not been running on adrenaline she would have actually been afraid. But she wasn't. Her heart was pumping hard, and seeing Buffy in moment of weakness made her so mad she ready to explode. So she lept, grabbed the thing with her arms under its arms, and she rolled it, slamming both herself and the creature against the grimey wall surround them.

Buffy was up. She was dirty and kind of bruised, but she was on her feet. And when she saw Faith, and realized she'd come to her rescue, her heart skipped a beat. Faith was so hot when she was kicking yucky sea monster ass. Buffy watched the younger girl yank the creature up and shove it her way.

"Heads up B!" she said, and came after it, jumping on it's back and punching it like fifty times in the head.

The creature was growling hard and flailing, trying to get at Faith. And so Buffy went in. She kicked it hard in the chest and it stumbled back, Faith still punching it. Then, she jumped off it and pushed all her weight forward, bending it at it's waist and sending it crashing to it's knees.

"Now B!" she shouted.

Buffy jumped forward, grabbed the things head and twisted it hard until she heard a crack. And then it slumped forward and fell face first into a puddle. It was dead.

Faith dusted her hands off on her pants and then looked at the other slayer. "You usally take Deep Ones on by yourself?"

"Deep Ones?" Buffy asked, looking absolutely adorable. She had a cut on her cheek bone and it was sexy.

"Sea monster demons. Kinda."

"Oh."

Faith let her eyes slide down Buffy's body. She was dirty, sure, but nothing Faith couldn't work around. She ran her hand through her hair and got it out of her eyes. She was going to wait until Buffy made the first move.

"Listen Faith," the smaller slayer said, "I'm sorry about today."

Faith tried to keep a straight face. She didn't want Buffy to be able to read her expression before Faith could read hers. "For being a bitch, B? Don't worry about it. I'm used to your romantic mood swings. You're pretty famous for them. Just not usually on the recievin' end. It's kinda throwin' me for a loop."

"I don't want you to be confused," Buffy said.

"Yeah? Then you should probably help me figure this out then. Because you fuckin' me and then catchin' up with your ex-honeys didn't exactly clear up confusion."

Buffy licked her lips. "Faith," she said, "I left them there. I came to find you. Followed scaley. He said you were down here. Kinda doubted it seriously, but I was blinded by how badly I wanted to see you."

Faith couldn't lie to herself- listening to Buffy dote on her made her feeling butterflies or something close to it. Or it at least made her horny. "Hey, I only left 'cause it was sorta weird being in a room with two guys you've had sex with."

"And you think it wasn't weird for me?" Buffy said, he eyes widened. She walked closer to Faith, maybe for effect, or maybe just because she wanted to be closer to her. "I lost my virginity to Angel. And Riley was the first person that I slept with more than once. The closest I ever came to a normal relationship. And if you remember YOU slept with him too."

"I was wearin' your skin!" Faith said.

"Yeah, and that's all sorts of weird," Buffy said. "Especially now."

Faith grinned at her. "Maybe a little. But hey. You got a nice body B. Ain't gonna lie. I'd love to be in it again."

Buffy looked at her strange. "You want to switch bodies with me again?"

Faith shook her head, "Nah, this time I'm talkin' sexually." She was done with the talking, and so she just stepped forward, bent, put her hands on Buffy's thighs and lifted her up so the smaller slayers thighs were around her waist again.

"Faith.." Buffy whispered, "We can't..."

The brunette ignored her, and walked them to the wall. She shoved Buffy up against it and pinned her body against her own. Then, she brought one hand up, cupped it around Buffy's jaw and brought the girl's lips to hers. But this time, instead of kissing them, she just pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Wanna make you feel the way you made me feel last night," Faith offered.

Buffy's eyes had worry in them. She held tight to the slayer, but she seemed as if she had something she needed to say.

"What is it?" Faith asked her.

"I'm not like you," Buffy said, "I commit. I don't just have fun."

Faith's heart was racing. She could see passion in Buffy's eyes that she'd never had directed her way. And suddenly, she wanted to kiss her, just kiss her. She wanted Buffy to know that she she felt for her the same thing Buffy was feeling for Faith. She pushed her lips against the other slayer's lips and kissed her deeply, breathing in as she did, so that she could taste and smell the slayer simultanously. Then, when the kiss ended, she asked, "Why can't we do both?"

Buffy searched her eyes for meaning. "Both?"

"Maybe we've just gotten physical this past month," Faith said, "But I've wanted you since I came to Sunnydale. Not really willin' to let you go."

Buffy kissed Faith this time, her hands on either side of Faith's jaws. "I want you too, Faith," she said. "But not here. Not yet. I want to be in bed. And.. I want to be clean."

Faith laughed lightly. "Don't wanna be dirty?"

"Oh I wanna be dirty," Buffy assured her, her eyes sparkling in the dimness of the dank alley. "But let's be dirty.. While we're clean."


	13. Chapter 13

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: I am really enjoying you guys' reviews! Thanks so much for the follows and for the reviews! Hope you guys are liking this! This will be a steamy chapter! Happy early New Year everybody!_

Chapter 13

Faith lowered Buffy back to the ground. She wanted to prove to the other slayer that she was more than sex. She wanted to show Buffy that her attraction to her was so much more than that.

"So we didn't kill any Turok Han," the brunette said as the two girls made their way back to the street. "But we slayed something anyway. I say we party."

Buffy couldn't argue with that. She was dying to have a good time. Playing cards with Vi and Kennedy was only fun for so long. "What kinda party?" Buffy asked.

"We could go out dancing," Faith suggested. "Get a few beers. Get out some tension." She didn't think the older slayer would go for it, but she had to offer.

"Okay," Buffy said. "I'm down."

"For realy?" Faith countered. "You wanna go dancing with me?"

"Didn't I just say I want to be with you?" Buffy returned.

Faith's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah but.. I thought you were just speaking in the moment."

The blonde caught the other slayer's hand and made her stop. There were other people walking down the street and some of them stopped to look at the two slayers holding hands.

"Faith," Buffy said, "I want to be with you. It's not that big of a jump, anyway, is it? At least you're human."

Faith couldn't help but smile, even if she felt like she was balancing on an extremely thin blade. "Okay. Then, tonight. You, me, some beers. A club. You grindin' on me. Me grindin' on you. I gotta say, I'm lookin' forward to it already."

Buffy laughed and they started walking again. "We need to see if Vi and Kennedy want to go."

"Do we have to?" Faith groaned. "It's like babysitting sometimes, you know?"

Buffy agreed with her. "Sometimes. But Vi and Kennedy are actually pretty cool."

"Maybe," Faith said.

"Kennedy even acts like you used to when you first came to Sunnydale. Independent. Sort of badass."

"Bad sign," Faith said. "I don't exactly got the best track record, if you remember. Not really the kinda girl other girls wanna be like."

"You're a good person," Buffy said.

"Yeah maybe now. I'm redeemed. But I wasn't for a while."

"You were still good," Buffy sounded serious. "You were just making bad decisions." She stopped at the bench for the bus and they both sat down and waited together.

"Lemme ask you a question B," Faith said.

"Shoot."

"Did you want me as bad as I did bad then?"

"Back when you first came around?"

"Yeah. Back before I turned on you. When I was just Faith, Buffy's sidekick."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You were never my sidekick."

"Yeah?" Faith shoved Buffy's shoulder. "Answer the question."

"Yes," nodded. "Yes. I wanted you. I didn't know what it meant. I thought maybe it was because we were both slayers. But I wanted you. I had Angel and you had whoever you wanted. But I wanted you."

"How bad B?" Faith put her hand on Buffy's thigh and squeezed it.

"Faith," Buffy warned, "Not here either.."

The brunette groaned. "You're killin' me. I show up, save you from death and you repay me by cock blockin' me."

The bus pulled up and Buffy pulled Faith to her feet. "C'mon F," Buffy teased. "You'll get what you want later, I promise. But right now BE GOOD."

They got back on the bus and Buffy showed the driver her bus card. She sat beside Faith, at the back of the bus, and tried to distract herself by humming along with terrible music playing. It wasn't working. Her heart was thudding. She wanted her legs around Faith's waist again. She wanted her tongue in the other slayer's mouth. And Faith could sense that.

"This time I'm owning you," Faith whispered into Buffy's ear. "Sex should be about relaxing. You don't always gotta be in control, B."

"My name," the blonde slayer mumbled, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Faith's lips brushing against her ear.

"Buffy," Faith purred. "You're mine Buffy."

Buffy sighed and slid her hand into Faith's.

The bus pulled up outside of their apartment complex and Buffy stood up instantly. Her body was warm, and she was throbbing somewhere she felt embarassed to be throbbing in public. She got off the bus quickly, Faith hurrying after her.

"You eager to get inside and see your minis?" Faith asked her.

"Wanna take a shower," Buffy replied, her voice kind of breathy. She didn't say anything else though, and the two of them headed up the stairs to their apartment door. Buffy knocked on it and Kennedy opened it.

"Hey, you found her!" she was pleased. And then- "Why are you two dirty and...beat up? Did we miss the action?"

"Unconnected demon attack," Buffy filled her in. "Some deep something or other. It's really not that interesting of a story. I'll tell you about it later if you really wanna know. But I wanna take a shower now." The blonde slayer pushed past the slayerette and headed down the hallway. And then half way there, she turned around and to Faith, knowing good and well that Kennedy would hear her and she said, "You coming?"

Faith's eyes widened. "Hell yeah," she said.

Kennedy's mouth fell open and she watched Faith follow the other slayer. "What..?"

The older brunette slayer just tossed up her hands and flashed Kennedy a smug look. "Saves water," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: The little reference to Neon Hitch's song near the end of this chapter is just because I adore the girl. And because it fit in good. (If you don't catch the reference, that's okay too.) Lol. Please review! Even if you've reviewed past chapters.. Review these too! :)_

Chapter 14

Buffy held the bathroom door open for Faith, and once the other girl was inside, she closed it and locked it.

Faith was sure that Buffy said she wanted her first time to be in bed, but she wondered if the blonde had changed her mind. She pulled Buffy's shirt over her head and then put her hands on the buttons of Buffy's jeans as Buffy kicked off her boots. Faith wanted Buffy naked so bad it was smothering her.

"You sure you're up for this B?"

"Showering together? Haven't we done it before?" She wore the hint of a smile.

"Yeah, once," Faith said. And then she kicked off her own boots, undid her jeans, and then got out of her shirt.

They started kissing before they were naked, and the kisses were hungry. Faith pushed her tongue into Buffy's mouth, and the blonde moved back towards the tub, grasping blindly for the faucet knobs in order to turn the shower on. Faith undid Buffy's bra and had it off her in no time. Then, before Buffy could get to hers, she took her own bra off and dropped it in the floor too.

Buffy took the free moment to pull the tab up on the shower and pull the curtain partially closed. And then the moment slowed down, and the girl's watched each other take off their panties. Faith's eyes were heavy. She wasn't good at waiting for anything, and once she was naked, she picked Buffy up again, letting her stradle her, and carried her into the shower.

"Faith," Buffy managed, "Don't... Not yet..."

Faith wasn't intending on taking the blonde yet, but she did push her against the wall in the shower and bring one hand up to touch her breast. She let her fingertips brush over the older girl's nipple, and when Buffy sighed, Faith felt the euphoria wash through her. Buffy's feelings were intensifying her own.

"When you took me," Faith asked, her voice barely audible over the roar of water hitting her shoulders. "Could you feel..?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes...Everything.."

Faith kissed her again, let her lips linger, sliding them over Buffy's cheeks, temples, forehead. And then she spun her, sat her on her feet in the stream of water, and watched the liquid soak her.

Buffy combed her hands through her hair and let the water run down her chest. She leaned her head back, bared her throat to Faith, and the brunette couldn't resist. She stepped up, put one hand on Buffy's thigh and her lips to the blonde's throat. She bit and licked and sucked and wrapped her free hand around the blonde's back. She was so much smaller, shorter, easier to contain. Or at least she looked like she was. Faith let her fingers trace the inside of Buffy's thighs, and the blonde split them open.

"You want it?" Faith asked her.

"We should wait," Buffy said, her voice small, "It should be special.."

Faith knew that. She wanted it to be special too, but having Buffy naked in front of her, and responding to her touch made her so horny. She wanted her fingers inside of the blonde, and in return, she wanted Buffy's fingers inside of her. She raked her fingers up Buffy's thigh and then, before the blonde could say anythingn else, she found Buffy's clit with her middle finger. Buffy gasped, tensed up, clutched Faith again. Faith spun her again, pressed her ass against the wall.

"Just let me feel on you a little," the brunette requested, "We can stop when you're ready.. Just.." She rubbed her finger in a circle and Buffy responded with a long moan. "I want to make sure you're mine."

"I am yours," Buffy said, "Keep rubbing. Please."

Faith rubbed her harder, and she used her other hand to massage Buffy's breast. She kneeded it, and loved the way it rolled in her fingers. She let her fingertips squeeze Buffy's nipple and then it occurred to her how much she wanted to put her mouth around it. So she did, bending forward, placing kisses all around it first, and then taking it in to her mouth, sucking on it, and then flicking it with her tongue.

Buffy was gone, lost in passion. She spread her legs open, perfectly fine with Faith taking her now that she was so wet and the other slayer's finger was so close to sliding into her. She held onto Faith's shoulder with one hand, unable to explore her in return, because her mind was only focused on how much she wanted Faith to make her cum. She held Faith's face to her breast with the other hand. "Fai..." she breathed, "Fai.. Please.."

Faith adored the little nickname Buffy was giving her, even if it was because she was so far gone. She let her finger slide back a bit, and she felt the different kind of wetness beween Buffy's legs. It wasn't from the shower. She ran her fingertip over Buffy's slit, and listened to the excited gasp. She pulled her head back and stood back up straight. Buffy was relaxed, ready. Faith could so easily slide her fingers into her and fuck her until she came. But she couldn't do it. She thought about how wonderful it had felt to fall asleep beside Buffy after the blonde had taken her. She wanted Buffy to experience the same thing. More. She wanted to lay her down, kiss her from head to toe, and then fuck her. She wanted to fuck her until Buffy forgot about Angel and Riley and Spike. They were strong guys. Maybe full of stamina. They could fuck her good maybe, but Faith was absolutely positive that she could fuck Buffy better.

And so she stepped away, walked into the stream of the shower, and let the water wash anything left on her down the drain.

Buffy pouted with her bottom lip stuck out. She put her hands to her forehead and said, "Fai..."

Faith chuckled lightly. "I want it to be special too, B," she said. "And I want to spend some time with you first. I'm not all about fucking you. I want to make you feel good too."

"That DID feel good," Buffy sounded like she was going to cry. "Just.. Come back.. Put your fingers in me."

Faith wanted to, but she didn't. She just stepped forward, kissed Buffy's forehead, and got out of the shower. She got them two towels, and hung Buffy's on the towel rack. She wiped off the water she could get to right away. And then she wrapped her towel around herself and left the bathroom. She had to get out of there before she gave in and just did what Buffy wanted her to do. Maybe she wanted it now, but later.. Later she would appreciate the fact that Faith cared enough to wait.

And that's what Faith wanted to make sure Buffy understood- that she did care. A lot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: Hi guys! :) Hope all of you had a lovely winter holiday and will have a lovely New Years celebration too. My NY resolution is to start saying "Five by five" when people ask me how I am. Wish me luck. :P_

Chapter 15

Buffy had to fight to keep herself from just getting herself off. She was so worked up that she couldn't see straight. But she knew that if she gave in and reached that peak without Faith there, she would have regreted it. And so she just swallowed her incredible arousal and turned off the water. Faith was going to pay for making her feel like that, in one way or another.

The blonde slayer dried herself off, gathered the clothes laying in the bathroom floor and exited the bathroom with her towel tied around her body. Kennedy and Vi were standing in the hallway, their eyes wide. Faith had already came out of the bathroom and God only knew what she'd told them.

"Um, you're SHOWERING together?" Kennedy said, her eyes wide.

Buffy's cheeks pinkened. Earlier, taking the brunette into the bathroom with her sounded like a totally awesome idea. She just wanted to be all over her. She just wanted her hands all over Faith and Faith's hands all over her. But now.. Kennedy and Vi were staring at her, their gazes alight with furious interest.

"Uh," Buffy said. "We just.." She dropped some of the clothes, and her thong hit the floor. She bent to get it and felt her towel falling off. "We're just.." she tried, again, trying to straighten herself back up without revealing her body to the two younger slayers.

"Showering together?" Kennedy provided. "Being naked together? In a shower?"

Buffy laughed awkwardly and backed up toward her bedroom. The door opened just as she reached and Faith, who was already dressed, looked out and saw Violet and Kennedy standing there absolutely shocked. They looked at Faith and then back at Buffy.

"So you're showering together?" Kennedy asked Faith.

Buffy looked at Faith and Faith smiled. It was totally funny to see the Golden Girl embarassed. "Yeah, why? You jealous?"

The younger brunette slayer's cheeks grew red. "No, I mean, I just..."

Violet was oddly quiet. She twisted some of her hair around her finger and then grabbed Kennedy's arm. "Come on, let's let Buffy get dressed."

Faith laughed and held the bedroom door open for the blonde slayer to walk inside. Then as the girl crossed her path, she stepped into the room, closed the door, yanked off Buffy's towel and smacked her ass.

"Real smooth B," she said.

"Hey!" Buffy jumped away, and then bent for her towel. She was still throbbing and Faith wasn't helping. "No touching."

"No touching?" Faith pretened to pout. "You can't handle me touching you can you?"

Buffy shook her head. "Honestly? No, I can't. Just.. Stay over there. Or go outside. Let me get dressed. I'll be in the living room in a minute."

The brunette couldn't keep from grinning, and when she did, her dimples made Buffy whimper. They were just so cute. All of Faith was cute. She had on a white tank, some jeans, and a tan jacket. Buffy wanted to grab the lapels of her jacket, yank her up to her and throw her down on the bed.

"And stop looking like that!" the blonde added.

"Like what? I'm not doing anything!"

"Like.. So.. So cute. And kissable!"

"Hey," Faith backed up to the door, her hands in front of her like she was surrendering, "Can't help that I'm so fine." She winked. "And I can't help the fact that you're all over me. Not my fault."

"You tortured me!"

"Didn't hear you complainin' B."

"Fai..."

That did it. Faith melted when Buffy called her that. She walked back forward and wrapped her hands around Buffy's upper arms, and kissed her hard. Then- "I love when you call me that."

Buffy's hazel eyes searched Faith's brown eyes. "Fai?"

"Yesssss."

Buffy sighed. "I like when you call me anything. I just like when you're touching me."

"God Buffy!" Faith let her go, completely amused and loving the affection. "You're desperate." She winked at her again, and slipped out of the bedroom, heading back to the kitchen.

She could hear the other two slayers talking in hushed tones but they got completely silent when Faith walked into the room.

"I'm starving," she told them. "Who's up for lunch?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, me. Definitely me."

Kennedy wasn't about to let the entire issue slip though. She was the one who'd brought up the idea in the first place. And she KNEW something was going on between those two. Showering together wasn't something two friends did. Especially not too friends who walked around dripping sexual tension. Kennedy knew that shower time with another girl was more for getting dirty than for getting clean. She loved showering with Willow, but the showers themselves were pretty pointless. Very little washing went on.

"So what's up with you and Buffy?" she asked, point blank. "I know you guys have kissed before. Back in the motel. Buffy told me."

Faith shrugged. "Yeah we did."

"So now what? You're showering together. That means you're doing more than kissing, right?"

Faith laughed. "You're pretty interested in our sex lives, aren't you? Don't you got your own girl to get down with?"

"She's in London!"

"Yeah? Maybe you should call her up and ask her to visit. Tell her you're in need of somem desperate lezzy time." She stepped around her to get to the fridge, and she pulled it open, yanking out a packed of turkey, the orange juice, the pickles, the mustard. She put it all on the counter. "And speaking of Red," Faith said to Violet, "Or REDS, I guess. We needa get you someone."

"She's into Xander," Kennedy told Faith.

"Hey!" Violet looked completely flustered. "I'm just.. He's just.."

"Xan man? That's do able. He'll follow you around like a dog though." She looked around for some bread and started opening cabinets trying to find it. There was half a loaf in the cabinet above the sink and she got it out, opened it and pulled out two slices of bread.

"How do you know that?" Violet wanted to know.

"She slept with him before," Kennedy told her. "Back before she went bad."

"God, you guys do a lot of talking." Faith said and got out the turkey and folded some on a piece of bread. She squirted on some mustard and fished around for a pickle. She just bit into it and chewed it up. "What am I? Daytime TV?"

"You're one of the original two," Vi replied. "We all look up to you and Buffy. We were all chosen at once. But you two.. You two are the originals."

Faith couldn't deny that. It was true. She was special. So was Buffy. But also, she wasn't exactly the kinda girl to be admired. She'd said the same thing to Buffy earlier about Kennedy acting like her. Bad idea. She was better now, but she still wasn't a cavalier super hero. "Look up to B," she said, "Not me. B's the original original. Grade A meat. I'm just..."

Buffy's arm slid around her shoulder. She had to stand on her tip toes a little bit to hug the other girl comfortably. Faith was a lot taller. That was something else she loved about her. She was intimidating, and Buffy liked that in a.. in a lover. She liked that Faith had came pretty close to killing her several times. But she was still so.. attacted to her. It was sort of masochistic, but Buffy loved the thought of her significant other turning on her. It made her want to hold onto them harder. Faith's life had been a mess for a long time and now she was way finally living a life of redemption. Kind of like Angel. Kind of like Spike. But of course... Faith smelt like a girl. She felt like a girl. She was a girl.

"You're Faith," Buffy said, "And that's why I love you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 16

"Mmm," Buffy said, and took the sandwich out of Faith's hand, "Faith made a sandwich!" She took a big bite of it.

"Hey!" Faith said, and reached forward to get it back. Buffy jumped back though, avoiding her grasp.

Buffy chewed for a minute, and then smiled at Faith. "I like this. Very yum."

Faith leaned against the fridge and watched the other girl eat most her sandwhich. She folded her arms behind her head. She could've gotten it back if she really wanted to.

Kennedy paid close attention to the two older slayers as she and Vi made their own sandwiches. They were obviously flirting. She could very plainly see the way Faith looked at Buffy. But.. It wasn't really a normal Faith look. There was this... This affection in her eyes.

Faith watched Buffy for a minute, and then turned around and pulled open the refrigerator. She scanned the contents and saw a bunch of Strawberry Banana lowfat yogurts on the shelf. She got one out. And she held it up. "You been slayin' a lot B?" she asked. "Cravin' some yogurt?"

"Had been," Buffy shrugged. "They usually hit the spot."

"Usually?" Faith raised an eyebrow at the older slayer and then she pulled off the lid half-way and ran the fingertip of her middle finger along the top of the yogurt. "Not anymore?" She licked the yogurt off her finger. It was okay. Not very sweet, but that was probably because it was sugar free or something too.

The blonde slayer watched Faith's tongue slide over her finger as she licked the yogurt off. And Faith saw her watching. She got more Yogurt on her finger this time, and then licked it off obviously enjoying it. Or at least enjoying making Buffy squirm.

"Okay," Buffy said finally, "I'll trade you. The rest of your sandwich for the yogurt."

Faith smirked. "Yeah? C'mere then."

Buffy held the sandwich out and came within three feet of the other slayer. She was scared to get too close. She wanted her pretty badly and Faith was having a good time taunting her about it. "Here," she said.

"You scared of me, or somethin'?"

"Just.. No." Buffy shook her head. "I'm not." She stepped forward a bit, still holding out the sandwich. She didn't even want the yogurt. Not really. It had usually done the trick in the past. But now... Now she just wanted Faith. Wasn't that funny? They'd discussed how slaying made them feel in the past. It made Faith horny. It made Buffy want yogurt. Now it just made Faith want Buffy and Buffy want Faith. Pretty much anything made Buffy want Faith. She just really wanted Faith. And watching her lick yogurt off of her finger was not helping. Especially remembering where her finger had been just a few minutes ago... "Just give me the yogurt," Buffy said.

Faith's eyes sparkled mischeviously. "I'll give it to ya, calm down. But.. You have to take it a little at a time." She slide her finger over the yogurt again and then held her hand out to Buffy.

Buffy's head was spinning and she just gave in, stepped forward, and took Faith's finger into her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Kennedy said, "I KNEW it."

Violet just stared at them. She liked Buffy a lot. And although Faith was kinda rough, she liked her too. They were both admirable and really cool. But.. Watching them do something so sensual in front of her made her feel totally weird.

Buffy instantly jumped back, shoving the sandwich and the yogurt back at Faith.

Faith didn't do anything, but rip off a big bite of bread, turkey and mustard and chew it. She could still feel Buffy's lips around her finger and she was really looking forward to later.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Buffy asked them, desperately trying to change the subject. Where was her self control? Faith had her coming apart. She was losing it. There was nothing she wouldn't do to just lay down with the girl right now. But she knew she couldn't. It was her idea afterall to wait until they were in bed. And even though Faith was doing a good job of driving Buffy mad, she was also honoring her request. She could have had her in the shower and Buffy wouldn't have stopped her. But she didn't. She resisted. That meant a lot to her.

Kennedy was too shocked to answer. She had to call Willow. She had to tell Willow.

"Um, we could play cards," Vi said, because really what else was there to do? They didn't own a TV. They had beds and that was basically the only furniture.

Buffy stuck her tongue out. "No. No cards. I'll burn the cards before I play cards again. How about you Ken? Any ideas?"

"We could sit around and talk about BOYS," the younger brunette said, "Except aparently only ONE of us actually LIKES them."

Faith laughed hard. She clapped Kennedy on the shoulder. "You are pathetic. Call your girlfriend. Seriously." She finished her sandwich and then checked the drawers for a spoon and then ate the yogurt. "We're all gonna go out partying tonight. But right now, let's go to the store and buy something that ISN'T yogurt and honey roasted turkey. This food kinda sucks."

"Buffy picked it out," Vi said. "I like smoked turkey. And blueberry yogurt."

"We need big girl food," the dark slayer said, "Some meat. Some potatos. Something with some substance."

"Meat?" Kennedy said, "Thought you were a VAGitarain."

Faith put the spoon and the yogurt container on the counter. "Okay, little bit, that's it. I'm going to kick your ass," she jumped at Kennedy and she ducked and headed towards the living room. Buffy and Vi got out of their way. The blonde knew it was a fake fight, because if it hadn't Faith would have already bested the younger girl. Kennedy was a good fighter. But Faith.. Faith was better.

Vi and Buffy watched the two toss punches in the living room, and then Faith grabbed Kennedy, spun her around and tied her arms around her back. "If you don't call Willow and stop trying to prove that I'm fucking the Golden Girl, I'm going to kick your ass for real."

"But you ARE!" Kennedy argued.

Buffy walked up to Faith, and put her hands on the brunette's hands, pulling them aside to let Kennedy free. The younger slayer hopped away and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked giddy and excited, like she didn't take Faith's comment seriously.

The eldest slayer touched Faith's face with her fingers. "You don't gotta get all grumpy," she said, "She's just playing with you."

Faith's expression softened, and she looked into Buffy's eyes for a moment. "I'm not kidding though," she said, "I'll kick her ass."

Buffy searched the taller girl's face and then gave her one of her signature pouts. "Be good," she said. "Please Fai?"

The brunette sighed. How was she supposed to resist that? "Okay," she nodded. "Okay. I'll be good. But you owe me."

Buffy leaned in close to her counterpart, and then she said, "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Kennedy watched curiously. Faith was probably right about her having spent too much time away from Willow. She was having serious withdraws. She decided to call her later and ask if the witch would come for a visit. Besides, she really really wanted to tell her about what she'd just witnessed. The Chosen Two were TOTALLY banging.


	17. Chapter 17

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 17

The four slayers took the bus to a market a little ways in town. It had started raining and the rain was chilly. Buffy's hair was already wet though because she'd never dried it after her shower. It was drying all crimpy and Faith liked it. It looked natural and hot. Faith's was crimpy too, but in this voluptuous hair commercial way. Faith had really nice hair. It shimmered in the light. Buffy really wanted to be able to focus on anything but Faith, but she couldn't.

"So I was thinkin' I would call up Willow tonight and see if she would come stay for a few days," Kennedy said from her seat beside of Vi.

"Maybe Xander would come too," Vi added. "Even Dawn."

Buffy's eyes had been on Faith's thigh. She wanted so badly to stroke it. But when Kenn and Vi spoke, she looked up. "Will and Xand and Dawnie? Sounds good. I miss them."

"Me too," Kenn nodded. "Especially Will. Long term relationships really suck."

"Lack of relationships really suck too," the redheaded slayer told her. "I've been boyfriendless for about.. ever."

"You've never dated anyone?" Faith asked her, kinda shocked. Violet was a cute girl. Totally datable. Not for Faith of course. She really couldn't think about anyone but Buffy. Her lips, her sleepy eyes, her perky breasts...

"Never," Vi sounded kinda forlorn. "Started training when I was fourteen. And boys don't really flock to creepy girls who hang out in cemetaries."

"Not unless their already dead," Buffy agreed. "Or in a secret demon hunting government agency or something."

Faith winced. She hated thinking about Buffy with Angel or Riley. Or Spike. Or anyone else. She wasn't a jealous person. Or at least she didn't think she was. She'd never been with anyone long enough to find out if she was a jealous person or not. Really, the closed thing she'd had to a relationship was with Wood. Usually, she never slept with anyone more than once. She liked one night stands because they were easy. There were no hurt feelings. At least not for Faith. She got some, got gone, and got over it. Pronto. But Buffy? Buffy was a lover. She fell hard. And.. As much as that scared Faith.. She had no intentions of keeping it from happening. All the guys she'd been with didn't deserve Buffy. Buffy needed someone that could take care of her in a whole slew of different ways. She needed someone that could kick ass and protect her AND she needed someone that could keep up with her. Grow with her. Change with her. Faith had been the cause of a lot of Buffy's problems in the past, and she hated that. She just wanted to let Buffy know that she was there for her now. The only thing was.. Faith wasn't really the kinda girl who let her feelings show. Not usually. It was new territory. And it aparently began with jealousy.

"What's it like to date a vampire?" Vi wanted to know. They were the only four on the bus and the music was too loud for the bus driver to hear their conversation.

Buffy thought it was a kind of weird question, but Vi was a different kind of person. She couldn't see any harm in answering it. "It hurts," Buffy said, more thinking about Angel than Spike. She hadn't really dated Spike.. Not really. "Because even though I was growing up, he wasn't." She frowned. "And he never will."

Faith clenched her jaw and tapped her fingers on her knee. She wanted more than anything for Buffy to stop talking about her past relationships. In the past, Buffy had chosen Angel over Faith. So what was to say she wouldn't do it again?

"That's horrible," Vi deduced. "I wouldn't be able to handle that. Loving someone that.. You would eventually have to leave. No matter what."

"Yeah, it was pretty horrible. Maybe not at the time. But breaking up. Breaking up was horrible." She thought about Angel and Riley standing in that Turok-Han den, talking about her like she wasn't there, basically arguing about which one of them Buffy liked more. She loved them both, of course. She wasn't in love with either of them anymore, but she loved them both.

"You know what sucks more than dating vamps?" Faith added in, because why not?

Kennedy and Vi and Buffy all looked at her morbidly curious.

"Dating normal guys."

"I thought you didn't date," Kennedy said. "Thought you were miss independent or something."

Faith narrowed her eyes. Kennedy was seriously getting on her nerves. "Sleeping with them. Whatever. They can't keep up."

Vi tilted her head to one side, "Is it that bad?" She frowned. "I don't think I'd mind. I'm not really looking for a wild ride. Just.. Love."

Faith sat back in her seat, feeling kinda weird. The bus came to a stop and she got up first. She felt like punching something. But she'd told Buffy she'd be good, so she just stood there letting off steam. She never got that cigarette earlier, and maybe that was good, but she still really wanted one. The misty rain got caught in her hair and on the fabric of her jacket. She rubbed it off with the palms of her hand and followed the other slayers into the store.

Buffy thought about Faith as she got a shopping cart. There was something on the brunette's mind and she knew it. Something Faith wanted to tell her. Buffy knew that her talking about being with Angel had bugged her. But Vi had asked her. And it was ancient history anyways. Her and Angel weren't a thing anymore.

"Want me to push the cart?" Vi asked. "Because I don't mind. I kinda like pushing the cart."

"Be my guest," the blonde said. And then to all of them. "I can only spare a fifty on groceries. We're kinda skimp on cash. So let's find something with substance.. that's cheap. Kay?"

Vi started pushing the cart towards the groceries and Kennedy jogged up to walk beside her. They were pretty close friends, the two of them, even though they were pretty different.

Buffy hung back a bit and matched her stride with Faith. "You okay?"

Faith shrugged. "Five by five."

"I'll never know what that means," Buffy replied, "But I know that it's not true anyway. Something's up."

"I'm cool, B," Faith said, "Let's just focus on gettin' some groceries, okay?"

The older slayer bit her lip. She looked down at her feet as she walked, and then she stopped. Kennedy and Vi were in the vegetables, picking out a bag of salad. Buffy took the minute to step in front of Faith.

"Come with me to the bread isle," she said.

Faith shrugged and followed the blonde away from the others.

They got far enough away to not be heard, and then Buffy said, "I'm not with Angel."

Faith didn't look at her, just said. "I know that."

"I'm with you."

"Are you?"

"I want to be."

"I don't know how to do this," Faith admited. "I don't do relationships. Or I haven't before. I don't like you talking about Angel."

"You're jealous," Buffy said, "That's okay. I don't care. You can be jealous if you want to be."

"I don't want to be," Faith said. "I want to trust you."

"You can trust me," Buffy said. "I'm not a cheater. God, I'm not a cheater." Then she frowned. "Are you?"

"A cheater?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I mean, would you..?"

"Cheat on you?" Faith stopped in front of the bagels. They were the only people in the isle, and she wanted to be alone to have this conversation in private so it was a good thing they were alone. She shook her head. "No. Buffy, I just want you." Then she swallowed. She'd answered Buffy's question so quickly, without any hesitation.

Buffy's heart sped up. Hearing Faith announce her loyalty made the blonde have a rush of euphoria. She stepped forward, and leaned up to kiss the girl on the lips. Faith wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her to her chest for a minute. It felt good. It felt right.

Buffy pulled her face back, and looked into Faith's eyes. "You can't run away from me after we..." She stopped. "You can't freak out tonight after.."

"After I make love to you?" Faith whispered.

The blonde's breath caught in her throat. Was that what Faith meant to do? Make love to her? What did that mean? She just nodded. "Yes. You can't run away from me after that."

Faith hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to say anything at all. She was just going to nod and hold the blonde to her chest. But.. She'd said something so revealing. She wanted to make love to Buffy. She didn't even know how, but she wanted to. She wanted to so bad. Buffy was the little piece of stability that Faith could hold on to. Buffy was home. She wanted to show her that.

"I won't."


	18. Chapter 18

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: Just realized that in the first chapter, I introduced their house as a house. It's acutally an apartment. Sorry about that. Didn't meant to confuse anyone. It's an apartment in a tiny complex. They are on the second floor. I'll fix the previous chapters. Please keep reading! :)_

Chapter 18

The Chosen Two stepped away from each other right before Kennedy and Violet came pushing the buggy down the isle.

"We got salad," Vi said, "And a bag of apples."

"Way to be healthy," Faith told her. "You get any vitamins? Maybe some whole grain cereal?"

Buffy shoved her playfully. "What do you like to eat anyway?"

"Stews. Tacos. Easy stuff with lotsa ingredients."

"I can cook tacos!" Vi announced. "I can cook all kinds of tacos!" She wanted desperately to be on Faith's good side. She knew that Kennedy grated on the older brunette's slayer's nerves, and she didn't want to be on the other side of Faith's fists. She wasn't as good a fighter as Faith. She could dodge and stuff, but she was sort of clumsy.

"Little Red's got kitchen duty then," Faith said, giving Vi an adjective to keep her nickname seperate from Willow's. Faith couldn't cook worth shit. And she knew Buffy wasn't much of a cook either. She'd lived with her pre Battle Sunnydale and had put up with her nuked frozen dinners. Faith was grateful for one of the slayerettes at least, even if she still wanted to kick Kennedy's ass. She was a nosey little bitch and Faith didn't really put up with people trying to get into her business very well.

"I'll get the ingredients then," Vi responded happily. "Come on Kennedy." She took the other girl's arm and led her away. Her intent was to give the two older slayers privacy. She wasn't like Kennedy. She didn't live to find out other people's business. She didn't mind knowing what was going on, but she respected privacy too.

Once the two were alone again, Buffy fought the urge to make out with Faith, but instead said, "Wanna go with me to get some more juiceboxes?"

Faith slid her hands into the pockets of her pants and followed Buffy to the drink isle. As the blonde was picking out a flavor of juice, Faith looked at all the flavored waters.

"Hello again," a voice said.

The brunette slayer looked up. It was the sailor from earlier. He had a jug of water in his hand.

"Yo," she said, "You gettin' the heck outta dodge anytime soon?" Even though she and Buffy had taken care of the Deep One, there was no tellin' what the other sailor had in his ship, and now that this sailor was on his bad side, he wasn't exactly safe.

"Goin' to head out tonight," he told her. "Just pickin' up some supplies. Thanks for earlier, by the way. Name's Justin." He stuck out his hand.

Faith took it reluctantly, and shook it. "It's not a big deal," she said.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked her. "You seem kinda like a free spirit. Wanna join me? I got room on the ship and I could use some company. Plus, I'm still interested in that romp you brought up earlier."

Buffy had a box of Big Bird Apple Juice under her arm, but when she heard the man say what he'd said to Faith, she dropped it and it hit the floor. She stomped up to the brunette and shoved her.

"A romp?" she said, "You were just going to sleep with him!?"

The guy looked at her curiously, and then said, "Ah, hello Blondie. I could take you both, if you want. Don't mind. You as open as your friend here?"

"Open?" Buffy's expression turned to anger and she glared at Faith. "How DARE you stand there and tell me you only want me when just this morning you were promising sailors 'romps'!"

Justin's eyes widened. "Hey, calm down. I don't want any trouble. I was just checking to see if she was still interested."

Faith had to work fast. Buffy was mad. Really mad. She was steaming actually. "He's the guy that set free the Deep One," she explained. "I saved him."

"Yeah? In exchange for sex!?"

Faith turned to Justin, "Go," she said.

"But..."

She narrowed her eyes, "GO."

He held up one hand, and then turned and left the isle.

"You were treating me like bitch this morning, remember?" Faith explained to her. "I was just trying to blow off steam."

"By sleeping with someone else?" Buffy responded angrily. Her eyes were glistening with tears. It looked like she was about to cry. "Is that how this is going to be? You're just going to go find someone to sleep with everytime we fight?"

"No." Faith stepped forward, and grabbed Buffy's hand, but the blonde ripped it away, hurt. "Buffy," Faith tried, "I don't want anyone..."

"Save it," Buffy said. "Don't bother."

She stormed out of the isle too, the opposite way Justin had gone, leaving Faith all alone, beside a dented package of juice boxes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: Sorry about the angst in the last chapter. But it's gonna serve a purpose. Promise. :P_

Chapter 19

Faith felt sick. She and Buffy weren't even together yet, and she'd already ruined it. She didn't know what to do.

Vi and Kennedy showed back up a few moments later, rolling the cart up to the forlorn slayer.

Kennedy could sense something was wrong right away. "You okay?" she asked.

"Five by fucking five," Faith told her.

"Where's Buffy?"

"Last time I checked," Faith responded harshly, "I was a slayer, not B's watcher."

"Woah," Kennedy said. "I was just asking." She tossed a look at Vi who returned it just as confused.

"You ask a lot of fucking questions," Faith grumbled. And then she shook her head. She wasn't going to fuck things up anymore than she already had by being mean to Kennedy. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just.. I kinda screwed up."

"Screwed up?" Kennedy asked. "Screwed up how?" Faith had a tough shell, but she was like Kennedy in a lot of ways. Kennedy really liked her for that, even if Faith didn't really seem to have any warm fuzzy feelings in return.

"With B." Faith didn't share her problems. She wasn't a talker and if it hadn't been Buffy, she wouldn't have said anything at all. But there was no way she was going to let the other slayer abandon her. She was already involved. "This morning I.. I just screwed up, okay? What do I do?"

Kennedy's eyebrows lifted. "I don't know. It's Buffy. I don't understand Buffy. I understand you better than Buffy and I don't understand you at all."

Faith sucked in a breathe. "Dammit," she said aloud. Then- "Listen, get another box of those," she pointed at the juiceboxes in the floor. "And whatever else. I gotta go find her."

Where would Buffy go? They were in a market. There were food products, medicines, and some other necessities. And toys. There were kids toys along the back wall. She could see the sign hanging from the ceiling. Faith clenched and unclenched her fists and headed towards the back of the store. What was that stuffed animal that Buffy always slept with back in Sunny D? Mr.. Something. Mr. Gordon? Was that it? She walked fast and tried to hone in on Buffy's location. She could feel the other slayer geting closer and she knew she'd made the right choice in going to the toy aisle.

Buffy was sitting in an empty aisle, in front of a rack of stuffed animals, crying into her hands. She had a chubby stuffed pig in her lap. That was it! Mr. Gordo! It was Spanish for "fat". Faith remembered that much from high school. She headed over to the other slayer, and lowered herself into the floor beside her.

Buffy knew she was there, she just chose not to acknowledge her presence.

"He's fatter than Mr. Gordo," Faith said.

Buffy lifted her face from her hands and looked at the other slayer. She had tears in her eyelashes. "What?"

"Your stuffed pig," Faith said. "That was his name, right? You had him when I met you. And you still had him when I came back to Sunny D before the big battle. Pink. Chubby. You named him Gordo becaues he was fat." Faith licked her lips. "I'm sorry you lost everything when Sunny D got destroyed. I know Mr. Gordo meant something to you."

"My mom gave him to me when I was little," Buffy told her quietly. "When I was like five. Before.. Before everything."

"Your mom was really great," Faith said. "I miss her too."

"I don't have anything to remember her by," Buffy said, "Everything was destroyed. All the photo albums. All her stuff. Even her grave. There's nothing left of her now."

"Sure there is," the brunette slayer said. "You remember her. Dawn remembers her. She'll always be with you Buffy. She was your mom."

Buffy scooted closer to Faith and laid her head on the other girl's chest. She was quiet for a few moment, and then she said, "You're mine, remember? You can't go off and tell guys you wanna sleep with them. If you want to be with me you can't do that."

Faith put her arms around Buffy's shoulders. "Okay," she said. "I'm sorry. It was before you told me what you wanted from me. I was sure you were just fucking with me."

"I'm not," Buffy told her. "I'm really not."

Faith scooped Buffy up in her arms and stood up. Then she stood the blond in front of her and bent to pick up the stuffed animal. "You gonna get this pig?"

Buffy shook her head. "I.. I don't think I need it..." She paused. "Do I?"

Faith tilted the blonde's face up with her other hand and then kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I was stupid," Faith said, "I want you. I only want you. You don't know how fucking hard it is for me to say that, eiter. But it's true." Then she added, "We needa go find the minis. They know we were fighting and I think Kennedy's gonna show up lookin' for us if we don't go back now."

Buffy laid the stuffed pig back on the shelf with the others and followed Faith back to the groceries. She felt a little crazy, but she knew she was falling for the other slayer. There was no way she was going to tell her. She didn't want to scare Faith away. But then.. Faith knew about Mr. Gordo. It was something so insignificant, the name of Buffy's stuffed pig, but yet it meant so much to her.

The two slayerettes were standing outside of the chip isle with a cart full of stuff.

"It's all under fifty," Vi said, when she saw Buffy's worried face.

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Good."

Kennedy looked at Faith, and mouthed, "You two okay?"

Faith gave her a look, like she needed to mind her own business. But then she stepped up to the younger girl and said, just loud enough for her to hear, "Five by five. Thanks K."


	20. Chapter 20

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 20

Even though there were a lot of bags, the slayers carried all the bags onto the bus and back off and into the apartment with no trouble. For one, there were four of them, and for another, they all had super strength.

Vi put away the meats and taco ingredients and Buffy unwrapped the juices and put them all in the fridge near her yogurts. Faith handed the chips and stuff to Kennedy to put away, and watched Buffy's shirt ride up her back. She wanted to place kisses all up and down the blonde's spine.

"We should go patroling," the older slayer said, still putting the juices on the shelf. She could feel Faith's eyes on her and it was making her antsy again. "Before we go to the club. That way we can come home and.. Sleep. Right away."

Faith grinned. She knew what Buffy was getting at. She didn't wanna go dancing and drinking and then come home and have to go slaying. She wanted to go straight to bed. Faith totally agreed. She wanted to go to bed now, honestly, and it definitely wasn't because she wanted to sleep.

"Sounds good," Kennedy chimed in. "Who wants to go? I was thinking I'd stay here and call Will. I really wanna convince her to visit."

"We'll go," Buffy said quickly, and got up and closed the refrigerator door. "Me and Faith."

Vi said, "I can make dinner while you're gone. We can all eat and then head out to the club, or whatever. How's that?"

"Tacos?" Faith asked her. She loved tacos.

"Mmhmm. I got beef and cheese and salsa."

It sounded really good, but patroling with Buffy alone sounded even better. "Sounds good. B, you ready to go now?"

Buffy said she was, and so she headed with Faith back out the door. Once they were half-way down the stairs, Buffy said, "I want you. Really bad. I don't think I can wait until tonight."

"B.." Faith huffed. Desperate Buffy was really hard to resist.

The blonde took Faith's hand and pulled on it. They were still in the stairwell, but there were other apartment building doors on either side of them. Their inhabitants could come out at any time, but Buffy couldn't convince herself to care.

"Please Fai..."

Faith took Buffy against her and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Buffy kissed her back and put her hands on Faith's ass. She squeezed, making the brunette sigh lightly.

"You gotta stop that," Faith said, "Or I'm gonna.."

"Gonna what?" Buffy asked her, and pulled at Faith's bottom lip with her teeth.

"Nothing. Not until tonight." She pushed Buffy away and walked out into the misty late afternoon air. It had stopped raining, but it was foggy and humid, though still really chilly. "Where do you wanna patrol?" she asked Buffy as she came outside to join her.

Buffy was frustrated and a little annoyed, but it was mostly her own fault and she knew it. She was just so impatient. "There's a graveyard near her. We can go there."

Faith followed closely behind her, and tried to clear her mind. But her eyes kept slipping to Buffy's ass and she wanted to get a feel of it really bad. It was going to be really hard to make it to that evening, that was true.

They crossed a street, and headed towards a park. The landscape was pretty, and there were a lot of trees. But then Faith saw the gates- black wrought iron ones that seperated the park from the cemetary. She and Buffy hopped over them easily, without effort. The tree coverage, the lack of sun, and pretty heavy fog cover made it kinda dim. There were shadows everywhere and Faith tried to wave away some of the fog so she could see better. But she couldn't sense anything nearby. Buckeye Maine wasn't really bubbling with activity. The Deep One was fun, but now that he was dead, there wasn't any action. At least any demon action.

"I liked the feeling of my fingers in you," Buffy said, coming up behind Faith and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Faith's body tingled. Thinking about Buffy's fingers in her made her WANT Buffy's fingers in her. "B.." she warned.

"I liked pumping you," Buffy whispered, her lips to Faith's ear. "And how wet you got. And licking you off of my fingers."

Faith moaned quietly and leaned her head back a little. It hadn't taken much, but she was already wet.

"And I liked how tight you got when you came. I've never felt that before... I could feel you coming in so many different ways.."

"Buffy," Faith groaned, "You gotta stop. I don't respond to teasing as well as you do."

"I'm not teasing you," Buffy said, "I'm just telling you what I liked about last night."

Faith closed her eyes and let it replay in her mind. She was above Buffy, pushing her knee into her groin.. And then Buffy was above her, undressing her, stroking her with her fingertips. "I liked everything about last night," Faith said. "You really know how to use your fingers."

"Do you want to feel them again?"

Faith spun around so she could see the other slayer's face. "Now?"

Buffy didn't respond, just kissed her and started walking forward, which made Faith walk backward. Then, the brunette's back collided with a wall and she realized Buffy had her pressed up against a mausoleum.

"Don't play with me B," Faith told the other girl. "I'm don't think you realize how bad I want you right now."

Buffy put her hands on the button of Faith's pants, and she undid it quickly. Then she pulled down Faith's zipper. "I want to feel you come again," Buffy whispered.

A sigh escaped Faith's lips as Buffy slid her hand down the front of her pants. And the second her fingers collided with skin, it turned into a moan. "Buffy..."

"Mmm," the blonde said, and put her lips to Faith's throat. "You like that?"

Faith pushed her pants down a bit to give Buffy more access. She leaned her head back and focused on how amazing Buffy's finger felt as it rubbed her clit.

Buffy bit and licked at her throat and Faith pulled her jacket open, her shirt up, and her bra down, and put her hand on the back of Buffy's head, bringing the girl's mouth to her breast. She wanted to feel Buffy's lips around her nipple just like she'd done to Buffy earlier.

The blonde touched Faith's breast with the fingertips of her free hand first. She ran them around Faith's nipple, and then slowly over it, loving the way it hardened at contact. And then, at Faith's urging, she kissed it. She licked it too, just as Faith had, and then finally she sucked it. Faith responded with another deep moan, and Buffy slid her hand back some, so she could feel the brunette's slit. Faith was incredibly wet. Soaked. She was just as wet as she was last night, maybe more. So Buffy didn't waste any time- just slid two fingers into the girl, and started pumping her hard. Faith had one hand on Buffy's shoulder, and the other combed into the blonde's curls.

"God B," Faith said, "Don't stop..."

Buffy didn't have any intentions to stop. She just kept pumping the other slayer, until Faith was panting, and Buffy's own body was throbbing in response. Their slayer connection was wonderful during sex.

"Buffy.." Faith groaned, "Yes.. Fuck yes.." She pushed her hips down onto Buffy's hand and bucked a little, riding her fingers. She thought about Buffy's own pussy tight around her fingers and she wanted it so bad. She squeezed her eyes shut and told herself to focus. She told herself that Buffy was fucking her and she was about to cum.

The blonde slayer stood back up straight, replacing her mouth with her hand. She massaged Faith's breast slowly, rhythmically. And she put her lips to Faith's ear and bit at her earlobe. "When you take me tonight," she purred, "You can do whatever you want to me... I promise."

Faith wanted to respond, to swear to Buffy that she was going to be well taken care of. That Faith planned to take the girl more than once, as many times as Buffy would let her. But she couldn't. She could feel Buffy's fingers deep inside of her, and she couldn't handle it anymore. She felt herself tighten, and her mind started to spiral.

"Yes Fai.." Buffy's voice said, sweet and calm in her ear, "Come for me.. You're mine..."

Faith moaned hard, and let her body ride out her orgasm. She came hard and leaked down Buffy's hand, her juices running down the blonde's wrist. But Buffy really didn't mind. She just pulled her fingers out and slid them into her mouth again. Faith tasted so good. She licked her fingers clean and her wrist, and she looked up in Faith's face. Her eyebrows were still furrowed and her half exposed breasts were rising and falling heavy with her breath. Faith reached up, her hands shaking, and pulled her shirt down, and her pants back up, buttoning them quickly. And then, before she could convince herself other wise, she pulled the blonde against her body and squeezed her tight.

"You gonna last until tonight?" Faith asked her. "Or you wanna go back and skip dinner?"

"Mmm," Buffy said, and snuggled into Faith's chest, listening to the heavy pound of her heart. "Getting you off is like a little mini orgasm for me. I feel better, actually. A little better anyways."

"Oh yeah?" Faith reached down, slid her hand between Buffy's legs and pulled up hard on the crotch of her jeans. Buffy moaned, and dug her fingers into Faith's shoulders.

"Fai..." She managed, "Don't.."

Faith spun her, and pressed her against the mausoleum instead. She brought her hand back up, and moved some of Buffy's hair behind her ear. Then she placed a kiss on Buffy's lips. And then on her cheeks, and then on her forehead, and finally on the tip of her nose. "I was just making sure you still wanted me," she told her. "We're still going to wait, don't worry." She let go of the blonde then, and gave her a sly smile. "Come on B," she said, "Let's do a quick round and then go back. You made me hungry, and since I can't eat what I want to eat right now, I'm gonna have to settle for tacos."


	21. Chapter 21

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 21

There were no baddies lurking around the cemetery and Buffy was beginning to think that all the freaks in Buckeye were a bit more secretive than the ones in Sunnydale. She and Faith headed back to the apartment, stopping every now and then to lock lips and tease each other. Or at least, for Faith to tease Buffy. And she was doing a magnificent job.

The tacos were done when they got back inside though, and the second Faith smelled them, she floated to the kitchen, momentarily distracted.

"Damn Little Red, these smell wicked delicious!"

Vi beamed at her. "Really? I got this taco seasoning packet and I added it and I think it smells pretty good..."

"I cooked the mac & cheese!" Kennedy announced, still stirring the pot on the stove.

"Yeah?" Faith laughed. "Maybe I'll just have the tacos."

Kennedy stuck her lip out and pouted, "Hey!" But her pout wasn't effective. The only pout that worked on Faith was Buffy's. Buffy's pout was irresitable. And speak of the Devil..

"Are you being mean to Kennedy again?" Buffy asked her, slipping off her jacket, and dropping it by one of the walls in the living room. "Am I going to have to ground you?"

"Ground me?" Faith said, and turned around to look at Buffy. She tilted her head to one side. "I'd like to see you try, Blondie."

"I could kick every square inch of your ass Faith," Buffy said and stepped up to Faith. She tried to look all intimidating. It was silly, really, because even if Buffy was wearing a dress and looking totally and completely innocent, she could still fight like a beast. And Faith knew that. And the fact that Buffy could totally kick her ass, and Faith could totally kick Buffy's ass at the same time and both of them would be fine... Really turned Faith on. The brunette fought the urge to pick the blonde up, carry her into the bedroom, throw her down, and fuck her hard.

But of course, she was trying to be a good girlfriend. Or.. Whatever they were. So she just took a deep breath. Kennedy had her back to them, stirring the mac & cheese, and Vi had her back to them, stirring the taco meat. So Faith, took her chance, and she put her hand on Buffy's abs and walked it down her front, right between the shorter girls legs. And she pulled up again, very easily. And she winked.

Buffy bit her lit and backed up, knowing she had to get away from the brunette. Faith was going to kill her. Sooner or later all the sexual tension Faith was creating between them was going to build up in Buffy and make her explode. She had never wanted to sleep with someone so badly in her life. Not even that time she and Riley got stuck in a sex loop in his dorm room for hours because the frat house he and the initiative boys lived in was possessed by the repressed sexual urges of teenage kids. And that had been pretty ridiculous.

"Where are the taco shells?" Buffy asked Kennedy, intent on having a nice respectful dinner. She needed a little bit of a break after all the torture Faith was putting her through.

"In the microwave," the younger brunette said. "I warmed them up."

Buffy got them out and got the plates she'd bought out of the cabinet. There were six plastic ones. Two each for the original three inhabitants of the apartment.. But still enough for each of the four to get one. Everyone scooped up some meat on their tacos and some mac & cheese and sat down criss-cross style in the living room.

"This pasta's actually edible," Faith said and winked at Kennedy. "Good job kid."

Kennedy just laughed and shook her head. Then- "Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Willow is coming tomorrow!"

Buffy swallowed a big bite of taco. "Oh.. Is she?" She really missed her best friend.. But she really dreaded telling her about her new relationship with Faith. Not because she was ashamed of the brunette... But because Willow and Faith didn't really get along all that well. They had a rocky past. Buffy and Faith had a much rockier past, but Will was pretty protective over the blonde slayer, and so Buffy was kinda worried.

"Yeah," Kennedy said. "She'll be here tomorrow evening or something. I'm so stoked."

"I bet you are," Faith chimed in. "You seriously need to get laid."

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed. She gave the girl a look.

Kennedy shrugged. "It's okay. I mean it's not far off from what I'm thinking in my head. I love Willow, but being away from her is driving me crazy."

"Yeah?" Faith scooped up the last bit of her macaroni. "Sucks when you really want it and you can't have it, doesn't it?" She tossed Buffy a look and then ate her macs. She sat the plate in front of her and leaned back on the carpet, with one hand under her head.

Buffy's cheeks pinkened and she busied herself with her dinner. Kennedy could see that Buffy was blushing though. Will was going to flip when she found out that Buffy and Faith were a couple. Willow was totally understanding and sweet, but she wasn't really all that keene on Faith.

"Is she bringing anyone with him?" Vi asked. She had been very quiet. The apartment bubbled with energy now that Faith was there, and it didn't bother the redhead at all to keep quiet and watch. She was more of a observer anyways.

Kennedy got up and took her plate into the kitchen. "I think Xander said he might come with, but I don't think Dawn can come."

"Really?" Vi nearly chocked on the last bite of her taco. "He said he might come?" Xander was such a cutie. Even with the eye patch. Violet had a total crush on him. If he came.. And Willow came.. And all her dreams came true.. Then maybe the six of them could go on a triple date somewhere.

As if.


	22. Chapter 22

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about any spelling or grammar stakes you find.. I don't have anything on my laptop to type on other than notepad.. And I try and catch anything I see... But I sometimes miss a few. Sorry about that... I hope you guys are enjoying this.. It's gonna get dirty here for a while.. Please review!_

Chapter 22

After dinner, the four girls started getting dressed. If they were going to go to a club, they'd have to take bus for an hour to a town nearby. Because there definitely weren't any clubs in Buckeye. Buffy headed to her room and started going through her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. It was really silly because she only had one dress. It was a cheap black silky material and it had a v-neck. There was no other choice. She'd told herself she was being stupid when she spent money on it, rather than other clothes to fight in.. But now she just wished she had other choices.

Faith sat down on the bed and watched Buffy fuss over her extremely small wardrobe selection, her eyes resting easily on the back of Buffy's pants. Oh to have her straddling her face.. Faith thought mischeviously.

"I know you're staring at my ass," Buffy said, not turning around, but reaching into the back of the closet to get the dress.

"Yeah?"

Buffy took the dress out and hung it on the door knob, and then crossed the room and wrapped her hand around Faith's jaw and kissed her. "You like what you see?"

"Mmm, very much," the brunette responded and yanked Buffy into her lap. She was so much smaller than Faith. They were both in mad shape, but Buffy was just.. Petite. She kissed her for a few moments, and then she let her get back up. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Just some of your leather pants," Buffy suggested. "They... look good on you."

"Do they?" Faith raised her eyebrow. "Black or brown?"

"Either," Buffy didn't care. She liked the way the leather stretched across Faith's skin. "I'm just gonna take them off of you later."

"Are you?" Faith got up and backed Buffy against the wall, wrapping her hands around the smaller slayer's wrists and pinning them to the wall above her head. She knew Buffy would have tried to fight her off if she wanted to, but she didn't even struggle. "And you're gonna wear a dress.. Which is really easy access.. So I won't have to do much to have you sighing, will I?"

Buffy swallowed. "We're gonna wait until tonight," she reminded Faith.

The other slayer pushed her knee up between Buffy's legs and created a little bit of pressure on the crotch of her pants. "Yeah we're gonna wait. But.. I can't help if I.. Slip a little." She pushed a little harder, and Buffy whimpered.

There was a knock at the door and Kennedy said, "Can I come in?"

Buffy pulled free of Faith's grasp and walked to the door and opened it quickly, her face flushed. "Hey. What's up?"

"What are you going to wear?" the younger slayer asked. "I have like..nothing. Vi has a little dress. But I'm not a dress girl."

"So wear that," Faith said, and stepped up to stand right beside Buffy. "I'm just gonna wear this. Like it matters anyway. It's a club."

"Do you usually wear leather at a club?" she asked.

Faith shrugged. "I wear leather everywhere."

"She does," Buffy said, "She's like a walking.. Leather wearing..person." She wrinkled up her nose and Faith snickered. "Anyways. I'm wearing a dress. So that'll even it out. You two in pants and me with no pants." She frowned again. "I mean with a dress on."

"And no pants," Faith repeated, teasing her.

Buffy shoved her. "You know what I mean." Then she looked back at the dress. She wasn't going to change in front of Faith.. BAD IDEA. So she shoved Faith again, this time out into the hallway with Kennedy. "You guys wait out there. I'm gonna change." She closed the door and locked it.

Faith followed Kennedy into the living room. Vi was sitting in the floor, her legs flat on the carpet in front of her. She had on a little gray cotton dress and it was cute. She was really innocent in this little sister way. Faith grinned at her. "So you two excited about our visitors tomorrow?"

"God yes!" Kennedy exclaimed.

"It'll be fun to have more people in the house," Vi replied. "But I don't know where everyone's gonna sleep."

"We can get a blow-up mattress," Faith suggested. "Those are fun for.." She frowned. She didn't want to be too dirty around Vi. She had a feeling that talking about sex made Vi a little uncomfortable. "For sleeping," she said.

"Yeah?" Vi perked up. "That would be fun.. But.. What about Xander? I mean Willow will be here with you," she said to Kennedy, "And Faith..You and Buffy will be.. Well ya know," her cheeks got a little pink. "So that leaves me and Xander and.."

"So you'll take the mattress," Faith said, "And Xan-Man can take the floor. He's an understanding guy. He's used to getting kicked outta bed." Faith was making a joke because she'd once had sex with Xander.. But not only did neither of the other two girls get it.. She actually felt kinda guilty about bringing it up. She shook her head, and then leaned against the wall.

Buffy came out of the bedroom then, ruffling her hair with one hand. The dress clung to her.. in absolutely ALL the right ways. God, she looked hot. "Do I look okay?" she asked, sashaying down the hallway.

Faith told herself for about the hundreth time that she was going to wait. She nodded. "You look hot," she said. And she completely meant it. Buffy looked really, really hot. The dress dipped low between Buffy's small breasts and she had some really nice cleavage going on. Faith was really eager to start dancing with her, so she just said, "You guys ready to go?"

Buffy got some cash for the bus fair and any beers they wanted and had Faith put it in her pocket. It was crazy how much she trusted the other slayer these days. But she did. The four of them locked up the apartment and headed down to the bus stop to wait for a bus. It was dark out and if they'd been in Sunnydale, Buffy knew that they would have seen some action by now. But, there was nothing.

Kennedy and Vi sat on the bench and Buffy stood behind it. Faith hung back just a bit and watched the wind blow at the back of Buffy's dress. When the bus pulled up Faith was feeling yantsy. The older slayers let the younger ones board first, and as Buffy was getting ready to get on and pay, Faith leaned in to her and said, "Sit on my lap.."

Buffy didn't say anything, just got the money from Faith and paid four bus fairs. She told the guy they were headed to Bear Orchard, which was the city with the airport. Buffy had saw some clubs when she and Kennedy and Vi had first arrived. She headed to the back of the bus, where there weren't any lights on, and she closed her eyes and Faith stepped up to her and pulled her down onto her lap.

"Kenn.." she whispered, and leaned her face against Faith's shoulder, "And Vi..."

"Are adults," Faith replied, "Just like you and me." She rubbed Buffy's back. There were tons of people on the bus. Probably twenty or so. And quite a few of them were looking at the two slayers, cuddled up together.

"I usually have more self-control," Buffy told her, "I..."

"You're doin' fine, B," Faith responded, her voice oddly comforting. "You're okay." Her hands dipped a little lower and Buffy felt Faith's fingertips tracing the outline of the impression of her thong.

The blonde slayer sighed. Even when Faith was actually behaving (for the most part) she still drove Buffy wild. And the longer she had to wait, the more she wanted to scream. Faith played with her for an hour, just running her fingertips on Buffy's back, and on her ass. She didn't kiss, or say anything dirty. But Buffy still found herself getting wet. Again. Around Faith wearing underwear was just stupid.

The second the bus stopped she hopped up, grabbed Kennedy, and yanked her off. "C'mon, let's go get some booze."


	23. Chapter 23

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 23

Kennedy leaned against the bar as they waited for their drinks. "What's wrong with you? You look like you're.. I dunno. You're on edge."

Buffy sighed. There was no hiding it. "I'm just so horny," she admitted, "She keeps teasing me and we're trying to wait.. But.. I want her so bad.."

Kennedy was floored that Buffy was sharing with her. "You can contain yourself Buffy," she said, "I have faith in you!"

Buffy sighed, "I WANT Faith in me. ..oh god did I just say that?"

"Think so," Faith said from behind the blonde, stepping up to drape her arm over her shoulder.

Kennedy felt really antsy. "I reeeeeally wish Willow was here," she mumbled, and carried her beer and Vi's beer on her way to find Vi.

Faith ran her lips across Buffy's jaw, and walked her fingers along the top of the blonde's bust, getting them some looks. Then she said, "Dance with me," it was more of a demand than request.

Buffy didn't say anything, just let Faith lead her out onto the dance floor after grabbing the two beers.

"Drink up," the brunette said and held the beer to Buffy's lips.

Buffy wasn't much of a drinker but she wanted to know what it felt like to let go around Faith. Besides, her slayer powers wouldn't let the booze have an effect on her for very long. So she drank a huge gulp and forced herself to swallow it. Then- "What do I get if I drink all this?"

Faith guzzled hers and then smiled at the shorter slayer. She was so cute and gave off the innocent vibe, even though she was dying to be bad. "Drink the whole thing and I'll take you in the bathroom and give you a taste of what you're gonna get tonight."

"Faith.." Buffy huffed. She took another big drink and then gagged. "Yuck. I hate alcohol."

Faith laughed at her and took the beer out of her hand. She finished her own and then slid her empty plastic cup onto Buffy's cup. "You're such a goody goody," she told her, and then kissed her hard. "C'mere." She yanked her against her and slid her knee between Buffy's thigh.

The second Buffy felt the pressure she released a quiet moan. "Fai," she whispered, "Not here..."

"Mmm B," Faith could feel that Buffy was extremely wet, "you're soaked.."

"It's your fault!" Buffy argued, "You're such a tease! You knew this would happen! You knew that we'd get here, you'd get all flirty and.. Look all sexy.. And.."

"And you'd get all tight and wet?"

"Uggg..."

"I wanna push my fingers in you," Faith hissed, and started moving her body against Buffy's, still sipping on her booze, "and feel you cum.."

"Shut up!" Buffy grumbled. "Stop it.."

Faith chuckled, "because you would come so hard B.. You've been wantin' me for a long time.. Admit it."

"Faith..." Buffy didn't want Faith to stop, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle much more of Faith's husky voice talking dirty to her. So she put her hand over the other slayer's mouth. "Hush!"

The dark slayer grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the bathroom. She had to feel Buffy.. Just a little. She chugged the rest of Buffy's beer, then tossed the cups into a trash can as they passed it. Then once they were in the bathroom, she pushed Buffy up onto the sink and started kissing her hard. Buffy tangled her hands in Faith's chocolate curls. And inbetween kisses, she said, "Godddd, I am so wet Faith.."

"Mmmm," the brunette reached under Buffy's dress and between her legs and stroked her gently, "yes.. You are. You're fuckin' drenched.."

Buffy shuddered as Faith's finger slid over her. Then she hopped off the sink and pulled Faith towards the wall. She let Faith press her against it. Then, Faith pulled Buffy's panties aside, found her clit with her thumb and started to rub it in a circle.

"Oh.. Yes.." The blonde moaned and grasped at Faith's shoulders. "Put a finger in me.. Please.."

Faith shook her head and kissed Buffy's cheek, "No.. Not here."

Buffy pouted, "Fai.. You're.. It feels so good... I want.."

"You're okay.." Faith nuzzled her face. "Just.."

"I'm dripping Fai.." Buffy pouted, "I'm so wet.. I'm ready for you."

The bathroom door opened up and another girl stepped in. She saw the two slayers pressed against the wall, Faith's hand between Buffy's legs, obviously rubbing her. And Buffy was moaning hard.

"Oh my GOD!" The girl said and clutched her purse to her chest. "Need a room much?"

Buffy gasped and pushed Faith's hand away, now completely turned on, extremely wet AND embarrassed. She yanked her dress down desperately trying to cover herself.

"Had one," Faith said huskily to the girl. "You're the one who interrupted."

"This is the bathroom!" The girl said.

"Yeah, yeah." Faith took Buffy's hand and led her back outside.

"Oh my god," Buffy said, "I can't believe we were and.. She.."

"Chill out B," Faith said, laughing, "She's just jealous because I got you.."

Buffy blushed again, "Can we go home soon?"

"We just got here, Blondie!"

"Yeah but.. I'm.. And.. I hate this!"

"Yeah? Me too! I'd much rather be wrestling naked with you, believe me."

Suddenly, a scream rang out and Buffy's head whipped toward the source. People in dark hooded capes were dragging club goers up onto the stage.

"Tonight we pray to Cthulhu!" One cultist bellowed.

"Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fthagon! Another one said. They held their victims with knives to their throats.

"God I wish I wasn't in a dress right now," Buffy grumbled. Then she turned to Faith. "I'll take the left. You head up from the right. Kenn and Vi will see us! Go!" She ran off toward the stage and had to shove some frightened people out of her way.

"The intruder dies!" One of the cultists that didn't have a hostage yelled. He held out a knife and ran at Buffy. She easily dodged him and landed a punch directly in his face.

"Faith, grab the sacrafices!" Buffy scanned the room and saw Kenn and Vi running up to help. Vi catapulted Kennedy onto the stage and the young brunette started landing kicks and knocking people out.

"Don't panic everyone!" Vi yelled and started directing people to the exits.

Buffy grabbed the guy in the front with her hands on his throat. Kicking butt was really relieving some tension. "Who sent you!?" She demanded.

"Our most honorable master Cthulhu!" He choked out. "We serve him!"

"Ia ia!" Another said.

"Speak English!" Faith said and kicked the chanter in the ribs.

The three slayers took out the cultists and Vi go the club goers and saved sacrifices out safely. The cops came in as Buffy and the others were just finishing with the last guy. Buffy pinned him against a wall with her fist inches from his face. "Who is cthulhu!?"

The cultist laughed. He laughed hard and Faith stepped forward and ripped his hood down. His face was extremely deformed. He laughed with black eyes and black teeth and a face covered in scars. "Your doom!"

Buffy punched him and then let him sink down the wall. She was creeped out. She wiped her hands on her pants and then said, "Yuck!"

Faith shook her head. "Place is weirder than Sunny D. Let's go home."


	24. Chapter 24

**Faith Forever**

_A/N: Shorter.. but important buffer between TENSION and RELIEF.. Ha. Enjoy! And REVIEW.. Please. :)_

Chapter 24

When Buffy and the others waited for the bus, she started thinking about Cthulhu. Who the hell was the Cthulhu and why did he send really ugly cultists? It was much easier in Sunnydale to just kill some demons, stake some vamps. But she'd barely seen any in days. Lately it had just been weird sea creatures, and totally disgusting cultists freaks trying to make sacrifices and speaking in some stupid foreign tongue.

"Do any of YOU know who Cthulhu is?" she asked allowed, tapping her hand on her bare knee. This time she and Vi had sat on the park bench, and Kennedy and Faith had stood behind them. The evening Maine air was really chilly and Buffy was kinda cold. Plus, she was really uncomfortable due to the fact that she was still pretty wet from earlier.

"I don't even know what that MEANS," Vi said. "Or how to SPELL it."

"Probably some inconceivable bastard we gotta beat up," Kennedy provided. "Like the First.. But.. More fishy. Cuz we're in Maine."

"Probably," Faith said. "But it's not like we can't kick it's ass from here back to Sunnydale. Or what USED to be Sunnydale. Because look at us. We're all so badass it's almost unfair."

Buffy smiled. It was sorta cute how Faith and her were like Vi and Kennedy's older sisters.. But.. with a totally weird, and incredibly sexual relationship.

The bus pulled up and Buffy got on first, paid quickly, and hurried to the back so she could sit down. If she had to have another bus ride like the one she'd had TO the club, she would just..

"Not so fast Blondie," Faith said, her voice husky, "Why are you running away..?"

The bus they caught was a late night bus, with seats all along the edges. There were a lot less people on it, and the lights were off. Buffy turned and headlights slid across Faith's face. She looked so irresistible. She felt herself shiver just looking at her. And she knew that she would be riding in her lap again. So she let Faith pull her down, but this time, she held Faith's jaws and kissed her, moving her tongue against her tongue.

Kennedy and Vi tried not to stare. Especially not Vi. She felt totally awkward being so close to the other two slayers making out. It was kinda funny to her because back in Sunnydale, they were constantly at each other's throats. And according to all the gossip she'd heard, they'd been in some pretty huge fights. But, apparently that had all been the result of an epic amount of sexual tension. Vi had never been in a situation like that. She'd never even BEEN with a guy. She sighed and shook her head, and then looked down at her sandles.

Kennedy was like, "Damn, damn, DAMN." She was starting to feel completely eager for Willow to finally arrive. She hadn't said anything to her yet, but she was about to. She wanted to jump up and down and be like "Guess what!?" even though Kennedy wasn't really THAT excitable. It was just that.. Buffy and Faith were the CHOSEN TWO. And.. Now they were.. Well they were French kissing. On a night bus. In Maine. And Faith's hands were hiking up Buffy's dress and Buffy was moving to straddle her and Faith's hand was sneaking up her dress and.. Kennedy realized they'd pretty much forgotten where they were. Other people were staring. She reached over and grabbed Buffy's arm.

The blonde slayer turned her head, and mumbled, "What?" Faith was biting at her jaw.

"We're on a bus," Kennedy said.

Buffy's eyes widened. They were. They were on a bus and she was.. She looked down at Faith. She was just so DAMN HOT. Buffy groaned and spun to sit down on her ass, moving Faith's hand back out from between her legs. She twined both of her hands with hers and sat, leaning back against the other girls chest. Then she said to Kennedy, "Thanks. Sorry."

Kennedy shrugged. Willow would have NEVER gone for that.. But then, she liked that Willow was so innocent. She was so cute and sometimes when Kennedy gave her a really amazing orgasm... She would levitate above the bed and ... Kennedy sighed. She smiled at nothing. Willow would be there the next morning and she'd be able to make her own magic. In a bed. For as long as she wanted. They really needed to get a bigger apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 25

The second they were in the apartment, Faith took Buffy's hand and pulled her down the hallway and into the bedroom. Kennedy and Vi looked after her with curiosity but didn't say anything.

"I can't wait anymore," Faith told Buffy as soon as she'd shut and locked the door. "I want you NOW."

Buffy shivered and moved into Faith's arms, letting the brunette place numerous kisses all along her throat. "Faith," she breathed, "I know this is crazy but.. I'm scared."

"Yeah? I'm not gonna hurt you," she kissed Buffy's jaw, then pulled at her earlobe with her teeth. "I'll make you feel good B.." Her hand slipped under the edge of Buffy's dress again and her fingers walked up Buffy's thigh. Then she stroked the fabric of her panties.

Buffy sighed, and gripped the back of Faith's leather coat. She wanted Faith so bad that her thighs were trembling. "I don't want you to.. Get what you want.. And then leave."

Faith's fingers kept moving but she used her other hand to unzip the other slayer's dress and then pull down the strap over her left shoulder. She kissed her there, then pushed down the other strap and did the same. The dress fell down, baring Buffy's black bra. Faith bent, kissed the tops of her breasts, and then she pulled her other hand out, yanked the dress off of Buffy and pulled the mostly naked slayer against her body.

"Ain't going anywhere," she told her, as Buffy busied herself by undoing Faith's pants and pushing them down. "Just want you B.." She let Buffy undress her, and once they were both in thongs and bras, she kissed her deeply.

Buffy caught Faith's hands and brought them to her bra, placing them over her breasts. "Show me," she said. She moaned when Faith squeezed, then began massaging. But she quickly stopped, moved her hands to Buffy's back and undid the bra clasp, removing her bra and tossing it aside. Then she did the same to her own bra, and she stepped up, pressed her breasts to Buffy's, and pulled down her thong, so she was naked against the blonde.

"Gonna take my time with you Blondie," Faith said huskily, "You got such a sexy body..." She pulled at Buffy's bottom lip with her teeth and then she put both hands on the band of Buffy's panties and yanked them hard, ripping them off. Buffy winced, and Faith rubbed Buffy's thighs gently, calming her. "You ready Baby?"

Buffy's stomach flipped when Faith called her that. She nodded. She was trembling all over now. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded.

Faith's eyes flashed from Buffy's face to her body. She needed to make Buffy feel safe. She wanted to give her everything. She petted the inside of the blonde's thighs, and then she nuzzled Buffy's neck with her nose. "I won't," she said, "I promise." And then she found Buffy's clit with her thumb and started to rub it gently.

Buffy moaned and held loosely to Faith, leaning her head back and arching into the other slayer's hand. "Oh.. God.."

Faith bent, and began sucking on Buffy's breast and in response, Buffy's grabbed Faith's hair and held her head to her. Faith rubbed a little harder and flicked Buffy's nipple with her tongue. Then she stood back up, let Buffy's hand slide down her back and she bit Buffy's neck right where Angel had, where the scar was still faint on her skin.

Buffy moaned hard, and spread her legs for the other girl, "Touch me," she told her, "stroke me.."

Faith kept rubbing Buffy's clit with her thumb, and ran the tip of her middle finger over her slit. "You're so wet B.." she purred, "You want my fingers in you? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Buffy hissed, "I want your fingers in me..."

"Say please," Faith told her, pushing a little, but not daring to go in. Buffy was so wet she was dripping, and Faith knew she could slide her finger in so easily. "Say please Faith."

Buffy moaned, slid her hands down to Faith's ass and squeezed it hard. "Please Faith," she said, "Fuck me."

Faith spun them both and threw Buffy down on the bed. She crawled on top of her sucked on both of her nipples in turn and then, as Buffy was moaning and holding hard to the headboard of the bed, Faith pushed her middle finger into her.

"Oh GOD," Buffy cried out, forgetting they were not the only two in the house. She couldn't think about anything but how good it felt to finally have Faith's finger inside of her.

"You like that?" Faith asked her, "you want another?" She pulled her finger out and then shoved two in in it's place.

Buffy arched her back, spread her legs wider and cried out Faith's name. Faith started pumping her hard pulling her fingers out partially and then pushing them back in deep. She slowly picked up the pace, the whole time flicking one of Buffy's nipples with the tip of her tongue.

Buffy was panting and she yanked on the head board and heard it crack, she didn't care though. She let go and scratched up Faith's back. "Don't stop," she huffed, "I want you to make me.." Faith pushed in as hard as she could and Buffy moaned hard and cried out, "Oh my GOD!"

Faith leaned over the other slayer and looked down at her impassioned face. "You like my fingers in you?" Buffy just moaned. And then Faith pulled them out of her.

Buffy pouted. "Fai.." She said as the brunette kissed down her body, "put your fingers back in.. Please.." Faith ignored her, instead just kept placing kisses, running her tongue down Buffy's skin, getting closer and closer to Buffy's clit. "Fai..." Buffy whimpered, "you're so mean.. You're.."

Faith smiled up at her from where her head hung between Buffy's thighs. "I'm not mean," she responded, "I just figured that if you like my fingers so much, you'd love my tongue." She kissed Buffy's thighs and the blonde's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she huffed, "you're gonna..?"

Faith placed a kiss directly on Buffy's clit which got her a long moan in response. "I'm gonna shove my tongue in you," she said and then she started licking Buffy's lower lips. She tasted so good. She drug her tongue along her slit.

"Oh Fai..." Buffy said, "you're.. GOD..." She bucked her hips when Faith pushed her tongue in. Nothing had ever felt that good before. She felt her hips shaking and Faith put her hands on Buffy's thighs and held her down. She felt herself getting wetter, and she worried she would drown Faith, but she couldn't stop moaning and shoving herself against her tongue.

Faith was absolutely content and she kept licking and sucking and she held her down to keep her from bucking her off. She found her clit again and sucked it into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Then below her chin she shoved two fingers back inside of Buffy hard.

Buffy screamed Faith's name and felt her entire body clench up. She clutched Faith shoulders and shoved herself down hard on the brunette's hand. Her mind was spiraling. Everything felt so good. She could barely breathe. "Oh yeah," she huffed, "Oh Fai!" Her words turned into loud, incredibly passionate moans and she gave in. Her pussy tightened around Faith's pumping fingers and she felt cum rolling out of her body. Nothing in the world had every felt so good. Faith couldn't hold her down anymore. She bucked wildly and arched her body, reaching up to hold the headboard again, but this time shattering the wood with her grasp.

Faith didn't stop, she just lifted her head and moved up to hold her body to Buffy's, to keep Buffy from completely losing it. She took her free hand and brought Buffy's hand back down, her palm splintered with wood. She twined their fingers together and slowed down her fingers inside of Buffy, feeling her pussy spasm. "That's it Buffy," she cooed, "ride it out Baby..." She put her lips to her jaw and bit at the skin there lightly. "You're mine.. I've got you.."

Buffy's body went limp and she collapsed, her eyes closed her chest rising and falling hard as she desperately tried to catch her breath. "Fai.." she pleaded, not knowing what she wanted. "Again.. Your fingers.. Please.. Fai.."

"Again?" Faith laughed lightly, "don't know if you can handle it B.. Don't think you can move.." She kissed Buffy gently.

"Mmm," Buffy wasn't sure if she could either, but she didn't want it to be over. She was so overcome with passion for the other slayer that her brain was foggy. "Fai..." She opened her eyes, looking up into Faith's gorgeous brown irises, "Just gimme a minute.. I want you..."

"You can rest a while," Faith said, "you look spent Babe." She petted Buffy's hair, tucking some of it behind her ear.

Buffy sighed. "God I love it when you call me pet names."

"Yeah?" Faith grinned mischievously. "What else do you love?"

"What you just did to me.. The orgasm I just had.. The feeling of your tongue on my.." Buffy blushed. "You know."

Faith snickered. "Oh you're modest now?" She caught Buffy's nipple between her index finger and thumb and squeezed it.

"Fai..." Buffy sighed. "Stop.."

"Why? Can't handle more, can you?"

Buffy stuck out her bottom lip and whimpered, "I'm the slayer," she pouted, "I can handle it..."

"Yeah?" Faith touched Buffy's entrance again and stroked her.

"Oh god," Buffy caught Faith's hand and pulled it closer. "Take me again Fai.. Put your fingers back in me.."


	26. Chapter 26

**Faith Forever**

Chapter 26

Faith was so wet, and she couldn't handle it. She lowered herself over Buffy and started grinding herself on the blonde's thigh. "I'll take ya as many times as you want," she purred, "But you're makin' me so wet.."

Buffy pushed her arms under her, and got up, so she was on her knees. Faith got off of her and watched her curiously. Once Buffy was on her knees, she moved up to Faith and yanked her up so she was on her knees too. And then she kissed her, and slid her hand down Faith's hard abs.. And once she had her fingers between Faith's legs, she touched the brunette's clit.

"I never would have thought I would be here," Buffy said, her voice breathy, "With you.. Rubbing your..."

"My clit?" Faith huffed, "God, you're so innocent.." She smiled. She actually found it pretty cute. She found pretty much everything about Buffy cute lately.. And it was really fucking weird. She loved it.. But it kinda blew her mind. Still... Buffy's fingers felt so good.

"Yes.. Touching your.. Clit," Buffy tried the word out. She felt so dirty saying it, but she loved how Faith smiled at her. Her dimples were somehow adorable AND the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. "Do you.. Do you like it when I say stuff like this?" When she was actively in the moment, it was easy for her to beg, to ask for stuff. But when it was her touching the other slayer.. It was embarassing to dirty talk.

"Mmm yeah," Faith nodded, "I love it when you're bad.. You've spent so long bein' the good slayer.. And..." She looked down at Buffy's thin fingers, delicately stroking her. "Fuck, I love it when you're touching me.."

"Yeah?" Buffy was getting into it, and even though she really, really wanted Faith to take her again.. She wanted to take Faith first. "Do you love it when.. When I'm.." She took a deep breath, her eyes locked in Faith's gaze. Her heart was thudding. "When I'm stroking your.. Slit?"

Faith whimpered as Buffy's fingers mimiced what she'd just mentioned. "Fuck yes," she said, "I love it..." She put her hand between Buffy's legs and did the same thing to her.

Buffy bit her lip.. It was almost impossible to keep rubbing Faith AND have the other girl teasing her at the same time. But she just whimpered and told herself to focus. She wanted Faith's fingers in her again.. SO BADLY. But... Faith deserved to have...

"Havin' trouble?" Faith asked her, and put her lips on Buffy's throat. She rubbed Buffy's clit fast, and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders as she started to tremble, and the fingers she had dancing over Faith's clit slowed, and eventually fell down. "You can't do it can you?"

Buffy whimpered, and angled her hips toward Faith, hoping that she would get the hint and push her fingers in. She hated how weak she was, but she couldn't help it. She promised herself she'd take Faith as soon as she got off again, but right now she just.. She had to have Faith's fingers.

"You're pathetic," Faith teased, her lips against Buffy's ear, "You don't just want it.. You need it don't you..?"

Buffy pouted and nodded, "PLEASE Fai.."

"I wanna hear you talk dirty some more," Faith told her, "You gotta tell me in detail what you want to do." She stopped rubbing her and just waited, scratching her short fingernails on the inside of Buffy's thigh.

Buffy sighed. It was just like Faith to have her exactly where she wanted her..And still want more from her. But Buffy had to admit that it just made her want the girl more. "I want... You to.. Rub my clit," Buffy whispered.

"Mmkay," Faith said, smiling seductively. She puts her middle finger back on Buffy's clit and rubs it very gently. She knows that if she goes fast, Buffy wouldn't be able to talk. She was so easy to control. "And then what?"

"I want you to.. To slide your fingers in.."

"In where?"

"In my.." Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head against Faith's shoulder. "In my pussy.."

Faith did as she said, using one at first and then pulling it out and adding a second. She started slow, hoping she could get the blonde to say a few more things. She helped her lay down, not letting her fingers slide out at all. And then she bent over Buffy and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to lick anywhere?" Faith asked her.

Buffy was moaning, her legs spred open, her eyes closed. But she ran her hands down Faith's arms and said, "My nipples.. Lick my nipples.."

Faith bowed her head, and took Buffy's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it languidly, loving how hard it got between her lips. She used her other hand to flick the nipple she didn't have her mouth around. Buffy shuddered beneath her, and in response, Faith started fucking her harder. She knew the blonde wouldn't last much longer, because she was already tightening. Faith lifted her face, and took her spare hand and slid it under Buffy's body and pulled her against her chest, craddling her, her fingers still pumping in and out..

Buffy whimpered and wrapped her arms around Faith. She was so exhausted that she could barely do anything but sigh and wrap her arms around Faith's shoulders. Having sex with a slayer really took it out of her. God Faith had some stamina..

"It's alright.. You can cum," Faith said sweetly, her lips placing kisses along Buffy's jaw. "You're in my arms.. You can cum.."

"Fai..." Buffy managed. She felt so safe. So calm.. But she was cumming. She moaned and held onto Faith as strongly as she could.

There was nothing in the world like holding Buffy as she orgasmed. Her entire body shook, and Faith could feel waves of Buffy's orgasm flow through her. God it felt good. It almost felt as good as getting off herself. "You're beautiful," Faith heard herself saying, "You're wonderful.." She didn't know what had prompted her to be so sappy, but she didn't care. Buffy was limp in her arms and she just wanted to shower her with compliments. "You're body is wicked... You smell so good.. And taste so good.. And... I love you," she said, and then her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut. What the Hell?


End file.
